Unconventional Love Story
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Fluffy little future one shots between Derek and Karen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Becasue that ending scene alone was enough to give me fluff bunnies about those two for a year. I might turn this into a series of one shots if people want.

* * *

Karen lazily stretched as she felt kisses being pressed to her back. "Mm, you're late," she teased, not opening her eyes.

A voice coated in a warm British accent rolled over her. "I'm the director, darling. They won't start without me."

Karen opened her eyes to see Derek leaning over her with a smile. "Eileen will be upset," she pointed out with a smile over her own.

"Eileen will survive." Derek's eyes were glued to Karen's lean body as she rolled onto her back. He let his gaze wander down to where the sheet was slipping to the side, revealing her toned belly. "I'll tell her I was looking after my wife."

"But what will Ivy say?" Karen snickered. She caught Derek's gaze wandering and ran a hand over her torso.

"What makes you think I give a damn what Ivy will say?"

"Mm, the fact that she's your star. And Derek Wills _known _for giving his stars all the…attention they need."

"I could make you the star. Then no one will question this."

Karen laughed softly. "You could," she agreed. "Then when the shows ready to open, you'll have to cast Ivy anyway because none of my costumes will fit and I will be a blimp." She gave him a teasing thoughtful look. "Somehow that doesn't sound like a good idea."

Derek trailed his hand down to Karen's still flat stomach where their daughter was currently growing. "I guess it wouldn't do to get our girl on stage quite yet. So…I suppose I'll go put up with Ivy and her gloating for now." He grinned at Karen. "But it will be worth it to have two stars in my life."

"How do you know she's going to be a star?" Karen asked, only half curious.

"I'll make her into one. Just like I did her mother."

"And what if she wants to be a director like her daddy?"

Derek wrinkled his nose. "Then I'll warn her away. No need for her to do with temperamental stars and egotistical writers."

"True. She'll get enough ego and temper right here at home," Karen snickered. "Her daddy is full of both."

"You little brat," Derek chuckled. Karen crooked her finger with a smile. Derek leaned over to kiss her deeply.

It was slowly turning into a make out session when the phone began to ring. Karen twisted away to answer it. Derek growled lightly, decided he wasn't done yet and began to kiss her neck. "Good morning, Eileen," Karen chirped. Derek tried to hold in his laughter as he heard a tinge of Marilyn creep into her tone. That was his teasing little woman. "Yes, I'm doing fine…The pregnancy is right on schedule…Derek is thrilled…yes, he is all dressed and ready…oh, he's picking up cab fare right now."

Derek bolted up with an expression so comical that Karen had to stifle a laugh. 'Cab fare?' he mouthed. He furiously gestured at the car keys.

Karen shook her head several times. 'Doctor,' she mouthed back, putting a hand over her stomach.

Derek rolled his eyes but he couldn't' argue. "I hate married life," he grumbled as he slid off the bed to find the elusive cab fare.

"Yes, Eileen, yes…I'm sending him out right now…I promise Derek will be there just as soon as he can…Thank you…tell everyone I say hi…alright…bye." Karen pulled the sheet over her breasts and grinned brightly at her husband.

"You are a brat," Derek declared, winding his scarf around his neck. "Now I'll chalk it up to hormones for the moment but hat excuse won't work forever." He leaned down to kiss her deeply. "Call me after the appointment?"

"I could stop by…if you want."

Derek shrugged. "Your decision. Just be prepared for the insanity that is Broadway in the making."

Karen laughed. "Oh, because I've never seen that sight before."

"I love you," Derek smiled, kissing her again.

"I love you more," Karen told him.

"Not possible, darling."

"Oh, very possible darling. Now get going before Eileen calls again." Karen swatted at him as he headed out and Derek gave her a sly grin. "And no sleeping with the star of the show," she called after him.

"You're the only star in my life now," Derek promised as he shut the door.

Karen laughed as she fell back onto the bed. Theirs might have been an unconventional love story but she wouldn't trade a second of it for anything else in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **By popular demand, this is now a series of one shots into the lives of Derek and Karen. They will bounce around in timelien but I will always post when they take place at hte top. This one follows directly after the first chapter.

* * *

Karen strolled in with lunch in her hands and smile on her face. She waved to Eileen who was in the back and Linda who was looking over the script. Both women waved back with smiles of their own. Karen paused by Linda. "What's going on?" she asked, gesturing to where Derek having a very heated conversation with Ivy and Bobby.

Linda shrugged. "Something about chemistry I think. You know how Derek gets."

"Do I ever," Karen agreed. "Is it okay if I go sit and wait for him?"

"He's never minded before," Linda shrugged.

Karen offered her another smile before heading to the front row. Before she could settle in, Derek's voice ripped through her thoughts. "Finally, someone who can take direction! Karen, get up here."

Karen blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Put the coffee down and get up here!"

Karen rolled her eyes as she set her things down. She was far too used to Derek's tempering and demanding needs to be affected by it now. "Coming," she sighed.

Derek shifted impatiently as she darted up the steps. "Over here," he motioned. Karen came to stand by the three of them with a brightly interested look on her face. "The restaurant scene, run it with Bobby. Now."

Karen offered Bobby a sympathetic smile. "Can I ask why?"

"Because I need them to see what chemistry is like. Now do it."

"Alright." Karen sighed but launched into the proper lines like she was asked. She felt so bad for Bobby and Ivy. Derek was a real Nazi when he wanted to be. Bobby gave the proper resoponses and Karen leaned in close for the kiss that was supposed to close the scene. As her eyes shut, she felt a hand on her chest.

Karen's eyes fluttered open to see Derek giving her a strained smile. "That's quite enough chemistry for now, darling." Every tittered at the slightly jealous look in his eyes.

Karen wrinkled her nose as she smiled at him. "I'll be in the front row. As usual. Love you darling."

"Love you too," Derek murmured as he pecked her lips. He turned to the rest of the cast as Karen hurried back to her seat. "That is _chemistry,_ people. _That _is what I need from you. Alright, everyone. Let's take it from the top of the restaurant scene. Places!"

Karen settled into her scene and watched Derek work his own particular brand of magic on this scene. When it was over he called for lunch and looked questioningly at Karen. 'Roof' she mouthed. Derek looked surprised but nodded. They didn't speak until after they had started eating. "So…the yelling," Derek began, awkwardly.

Karen shrugged and continued with her salad. "We have a rule," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you aren't in the cast this time."

"Doesn't matter. Your theater, you're in charge. Besides, I've seen that side of you too many times to be upset by it. Three years of marriage, remember?"

Derek smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "Every second." He ran a hand over her stomach. "How was the appointment?"

"Fine. The pregnancy is progressing on schedule."

Derek studied her. "There's something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing," Karen denied. Derek reached over to brush hair from her eyes and tilt her chin towards him. "They found something strange on ultrasound."

"I thought they couldn't see the babies yet."

"They can see…stuff, I guess."

"So what did they see?"

"Well, the doctor isn't sure. It could be spots on the machine, it could be strange pregnancy things or…"

"Or?" Derek prompted.

"Or it could be twins." Karen cast a look up at him from under her lashes. Derek's face was unreadable, as it so often was. "Derek, I don't know if we're ready for two children."

"We could always get rid of it," Derek shrugged. Karen looked aghast at his suggestion. "Oh, I'm kidding," he told her, reaching for her hand, "I'm kidding. Look we're ready for one; we'll be ready for two if it comes to it. But there's no point in panicking before we know for sure."

"Very smart," Karen nodded. She leaned over for another kiss. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go catch up with everyone out there. And I'm sure you have a million things to do."

"That I do," Derek sighed. "Leave the trash; I'll get it when I come in."

"Yes sir."

Karen strolled down to where everyone was finishing their own lunch. She flitted among groups of new and old friends trying to catch up with everyone. It still felt a little odd to know she was an old hand at the theatre game now. Especially when she saw the ones just starting out. Karen spotted Bobby sitting with Jessica and a boy she didn't know. He flashed his teasing grin before excusing himself to come over. "If it isn't Mrs. Wills herself," he smiled. "Look at you."

"What little of me there is at the moment," she chuckled. "Take a good look. I'll be swelling up like a blimp soon."

"How is it being the director's kept woman?" Bobby asked.

"What he means," Jessica said, climbing over the seats, "is how have you managed to spend three years with Derek Wills and not gone on a killing spree?"

"Because I love him," Karen shrugged. She turned to Bobby. "How is it being the star for once?"

"Nothing less than I expected," he replied with his usual confident air.

"Even though he can't stand kissing Ivy," Jessica teased.

Karen laughed. Bobby was about to make a remark of his own when he let out whistle. "I believe the director would like a word with his leading lady," he murmured, jerking his head to the stage.

Karen turned to see Derek looking at her with a fond air. When their gazes locked, Derek held out a hand to her. Karen frowned a little but walked up to him. He pulled her into his arms and nodded at the orchestra. The few band members there struck up a slow waltz that Derek led her in. "Any reason why we're dancing?" Karen asked as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I need a reason to want to hold my wife close?"

"No. But you have a reason for everything you do."

"Well, then. If you really need a reason, I have had to deal with idiots all day and this is helping keep my stress at a manageable level." Karen chuckled softly. "Laugh if you want darling but this might be the only thing keeping me from murdering half the cast."

Karen snuggled into his arms for a few minutes. Finally she had to pull away. Derek mumbled something about not wanting her to go. "I have errands to run and you have a show to create. I'll pick you up tonight after rehersal." She pulled away with a smile. "But if you're in jail for mass murder, you will walk home mister." Derek chuckled and gave her a quick peck. Karen stepped back until she was only holding his one hand. "And you will sleep on the couch too. No criminals in my bed."

"Love you, darling," Derek called after her.

"Love you too!" Karen yelled as she headed out. Some things really did bear repeating.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This one shot takes place before the marriage after "Bombshell" has been running for about six months. I don't know much about Broadway but I did learn that stars will leave shows after about a year if it's a hit. That should explain the last lines. Also, I don't really hate Ivy. I felt sympathetic when she had hte scene with her mom. But this seemed true to her character.

* * *

Karen frowned as Derek suddenly moved in front of her. "Here comes trouble," he muttered.

"Trouble?" Karen repeated.

"Look over my shoulder. Just a glance now, don't stare."

Karen's eyes darted over his shoulder and then back to his chest. "Ivy," she sighed.

"Ivy," Derek agreed. He tried to find a way to salvage this. "If we move now—"

"It's too late. She caught me looking at her. Derek, we need to face this." Karen bit her lip. Neither of them had seen Ivy since the break started three months ago. Before that, everyone had been too wrapped up in "Bombshell" to notice much of anything. Despite what she said about facing this, Karen was really hoping Ivy would pass them by.

"Derek? Karen?"

No such luck. Karen turned to smile brightly at her sometimes rival. "Hi Ivy," she greeted. "How's your break going?"

"Good," Ivy replied with a strained smile. "Yours?"

"Just fine," Derek said.

"We're just enjoying one last day of freedom," Karen explained.

"Things will get frantic once 'Bombshell' starts up again," Derek added.

"I'm sure," Ivy nodded. "Derek, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Actually, Karen and I were—"

Ivy turned to Karen. "Oh, you don't mind, do you? I promise it won't take more than a minute."

"Sure," Karen agreed uneasily. "Just bring him back in one piece."

"Be right back, darling," Derek smiled. He leaned over to brush his lips against hers. Karen knew exactly what he was doing but she wasn't going to claim about a little public claiming. Derek offered a last pained smile as Ivy led him back to the tables outside the café he and Karen had just left.

"You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" Ivy demanded.

"Of course I'm sleeping with her. That's what people who've been in a relationship for nearly a year tend to do."

"People in relationships," Ivy repeated. "So I was just some girl to play with while you waited for Karen to get rid of her boyfriend?"

"Look, Ivy, I'm sorry. But what you and I had was show business."

Ivy glanced over at Karen. "She makes you laugh. You never used to laugh like that with me."

"Because what Karen and I have is real. Not show business."

"How can you even say that to me? How can you…"

Derek sighed. "Ivy, don't do this. Don't do this to me, to Karen—"

"Because it's always about you and Karen. It has always _been _about you and Karen."

"Don't do this to yourself!" Derek didn't mean to yell but Ivy was being so frustrating. "Ivy, we are in the middle of a public street. Do you really want to have this conversation where everyone can see? Have you no shame what so ever?"

Ivy couldn't contain the shock, hurt and anger that was threatening to overwhelm her. So she didn't' bother to try. Instead she wrenched the lid off her coffee cup and threw the scalding liquid right in Derek's face before running off. Derek let out a strangled yell and blindly reached for something to clear the coffee off. He dimly heard Karen yelling his name.

Karen hurried over to Derek and tried to mop up the mess Ivy left. "Don't move," she told him. "I'll take care of it."

"I take back every minute I spent feeling sorry for her," Derek grumbled squeezing his eyes shut.

Karen frowned as she inspected his face. "Derek, that's not nice. Ivy's been through a lot too you know."

"She threw hot coffee in my face. That tends to deaden my emotions towards someone."

"You can open your eyes now. The coffee's gone. And it doesn't look like she did too much damage."

"Tell that to my pride," Derek muttered. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. "You're angry with me," he sighed.

"How would you know, you're not even looking at me."

"Don't need to. That's why we work well together."

"Isn't that the line you fed Ivy?"

"Maybe." Derek frowned at her. "But you know I mean it with you, right?"

"Do I?"

"Karen, we've had this fight before."

"Yeah, you stormed out of the apartment, I remember. But I can't help seeing Ivy's face when you told her that the time you spent with her was just…show business. Derek, you really hurt her."

"And you want me to…what? Apologize? Karen, did you see what she did?"

"Of course I saw. But you're acting like a child. It's just a little coffee."

"A little coffee in the middle of a crowded street. Karen, the woman is completely psychotic."

"If she is, then you made her that way."

"I did what?"

"I said…" Karen stopped herself and looked away. "This is what she wants," Karen sighed. Derek frowned at her. "Ivy wants us to fail. Because then she wins. The way everyone wanted me to fail as Marilyn."

"You're right," Derek sighed.

Karen pulled him into her arms. "You didn't let me fail in 'Bombshell', I won't let us fail now," she promised.

"Sweetheart, if you're the only one working at this relationship then it's doomed to fail from the start." Derek kissed the top of her head. "We'll see this through. Don't worry about it."

"I just love you so much." Karen held him tighter. "Maybe…maybe we should think about moving on to a different show. You know, after a few more Bombshell shows. Maybe we're just stuck in a rut right now."

"I love you too, you know. And we'll talk about 'Bombshell' later. Right now…right now, let's just walk."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **That's right, you get a two-fer. Why? Because I had a horrible day at work. And writing is my art. So I"m taking Derek's advice and exploiting my pain to make great art. Please help him be right. If you like chapters 3&4, review generously. If not, please wait to review until you like it again. Thank you.

* * *

**Timeline: **Hannah is the baby Karen was carrying in the first and second chapters. She is now 3 years old.

Derek was mesmerized. He always was when Karen performed. Her eyes were glittering like the diamonds she wore at her throat. Derek had an intense urge to kiss her right there on stage while she took her bows. Then he felt a tug on his pants leg.

Hannah looked up at him with Karen's wide eyes. "Mummy was amazing," she whispered.

"She always is," Derek grinned. If only he could make Karen's eyes light up like that at him. He could co it later but Derek wanted her to look his way right now. His gaze landed on the bouquet he intended to give her after the show and an idea struck him.

He snatched a jasmine bloom and scrawled a note on a napkin one of the stage hands had left behind. "Hannah," he called, crouching down, "Go give this to mummy. Right now."

"But she's doing her bows," Hannah hissed.

"It's alright, just this once," Derek promised. "She'll love it. But you have to go right now."

Hannah took the flower and scurried on stage. For a moment no one knew what to make of the toddler scrambling towards her mother. Then Karen laughed as Hannah held out the flower.

Karen plucked the bloom from her little girl's hand and unwound the napkin. Derek's short and sweet love note made her melt. She turned to the wings and blew Derek a kiss. He pretended to catch it and hold it close to his heart.

Karen glanced down at her little girl. "You wanna take a bow with the cast, sweetie?"

"Oh, yes, mummy!"

As they took their final bow, Hannah stood between her mummy and her uncle Dennis. She decided then and there it would not be the last bow she took on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeline: **About a month after chapter 3. (Dedicated to Godess of the Black Rose since her suggestion inspired it.)

If someone had told Karen at the beginning of the "Bombshell" workshop that a year later she would be driving down a highway in Iowa with Derek Wills at the wheel of a Cadillac, she would have called them liar. And several other mean names as well. But it was true, here she was. Derek was driving them to meet her parents. "Thank you again," she told him.

Derek glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I hope this tells you just how much I love you, you know. I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

Karen chuckled as she thought about the long and intense conversation about Derek being a city slicker through and through. He had adamantly refused to come to Iowa to meet her parents. But then the confrontation with Ivy had happened. And Derek had had some sort of tiff with Tom a week later and finally, Karen and Derek both decided they needed a break from Broadway. Karen stepped off as Marilyn and two weeks later Derek followed. Karen suggested the trip to Iowa as a way to center themselves again before jumping back into Broadway. "I know, I know. And you're a great sport to agree to this."

"You just remember that later," Derek smiled, patting her knee.

Karen was about to snuggle close when a phone began ringing. "That's me," she said. Digging around in her pants, she came up with her phone. "Hi, daddy," she greeted. Derek snickered as he began to run his hand up her leg. "Derek!" she whined. "Derek, stop…no, daddy, it's nothing…Derek, hands on the wheel." Finally, she grabbed his hand and forcefully set it back on the wheel. "Sorry about that, dad…no, Derek is just being playful…yeah, we're going to stop at the hotel and then meet you and mom at the restaurant for dinner…I can't wait either." Karen grinned at Derek. "You'll love him, dad. Just like I do."

Derek beamed at no one in particular as Karen said her goodbyes. "I certainly hope I can manage to live up to all this hype you're creating for me."

"You will. Derek Wills is nothing if not thorough."

"You are darling. How much further to this hotel?"

"Two more miles and then it should be on the right."

"Lovely. I hate long drives."

"How long has it been since you actually met a girl's parents?"

Derek actually had to think about that one. "Not since…I left London."

"Ooooh, I feel special."

Derek grinned at her. "And so you are, my love."

Karen just laughed as she leaned into him. They got to the hotel and settled in for a few hours before getting ready to meet Karen's parents. Derek could help but smile as he watched Karen fidget in the mirror. "Do I look alright?" she asked for the tenth time since her last wardrobe change.

"I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one," Derek chuckled as he moved behind her.

"Derek Wills, nervous? Now that's something people would pay to see."

"No videos now, darling," Derek murmured as he kissed her neck. "Can't have you ruining my reputation before we get a new show to keep the money coming in."

"I thought your reputation was already ruined by staying with me even after you left 'Bombshell'."

"Ah, now that reputation, I'm rather pleased to find I am proud to have shed." He turned her around so he could kiss her one last time. "If we don't leave now, we will be late. And one thing I can't stand is lateness." Derek paused as they were about to cross the threshold. "What did you tell our parents about us?"

"That you're the director of the play I was in. Why?"

"You didn't happen to tell them how we met did you? You know, the full story?"

"What? Oh, you mean, how you tried to seduce me onto your 'casting couch' and told me that I wouldn't get the part of Marilyn if I didn't?" Karen flashed him a teasing grin. "No, I figured it was better if I left that part out."

"A very good idea."

The drive to the restaurant was pleasantly quiet. Karen liked that she and Derek could have silent drive and not feel like anything was wrong. If she was quiet with Dev, one or both of them would worry. Derek just smiled and rested a hand on her knee. As they parked and headed inside, Derek kept a litany of funny stories to soothe her nervousness. Karen was thankful for that too. "There they are," she pointed. "Come on."

Derek wished he could have a few strong drinks in him before actually heading to the table. "Right behind you, darling," he sighed.

Karen grinned as she hugged her folks. "It's so good to see you guys again."

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you," her father said.

"Well, Karen, won't you introduce us to this handsome man on your arm," her mother prompted.

"Of course. Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Derek Wills. Derek, this is my mother Elizabeth and my father, Roger."

Derek flashed his most charming smile. He took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. "Mrs. Cartwright, you look ravishing. I can see where Karen gets her wonderful good looks from." Then he firmly shook Roger's hand. "Mr. Cartwright, it is an honor to meet you. Karen has told me so many pleasant things about both of you."

"That's Lizzie and Roger to you," Elizabeth said. "Karen's been a bit more secretive about you. She would barely tell us how you two met."

"It was a grand old Broadway love story," Derek told her. "Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you all about it?"

Elizabeth and Roger led them over to a table. Derek pulled out Karen's chair for her before settling next to her and resting his arm on the back of her chair. "Now, Karen tells us the two of you met on 'Bombshell', correct?" Roger asked.

"At the auditions, actually," Derek corrected. He flagged down a pretty waitress. "Scotch on the rocks, please," he ordered. Derek glanced at Karen. "Darling?"

"Make it two," Karen decided. "Mom, dad, do you want anything?"

"Just water for now," Roger decided. Elizabeth nodded as well.

"Since when do you drink scotch?" Derek asked.

Karen gave smiled at him as she wrinkled her nose. She knew Derek found that completely adorable. "There's a lot you still don't know about me."

"I look forward to finding it all out," Derek teased as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You were telling us about auditions?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Of course," Derek nodded. "I first saw your daughter sing and I was simply blown away. I could already picture her as Marilyn." The waitress came back with their drink orders and Derek winked at her. Karen bit her lip to hold in a giggle. She found Derek's flirting rather cute. Because as soon as the waitress began setting down the water glasses, Derek was back to looking at Karen like she was the only woman in the world. So neither of them saw Roger's grimace at Derek's behavior. They gave their food orders as well and the waitress hurried off.

"If you could already see her as Marilyn, why didn't you cast her?" Roger asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well, Karen was new to the theatre scene then. And Broadway can rip the unwary to shreds. I've seen it happen before."

"I'm sure you have," Roger muttered. His wife shot him a glare.

"The whole creative team was worried about me being too new," Karen added. "Ivy was really a better choice at the time."

"Well, then how did you become Marilyn for Broadway?" Elizabeth asked. "Did you have something to do with that Derek?"

"He's the one that gave me the part," Karen explained, rubbing Derek's leg.

"That I did. You see, we had a movie star in the lead role. I'm sure you heard about that," Derek gestured.

Elizabeth nodded. "Rebecca Duvall, right?"

"That's right. Well, she got…sick and dropped out of the show. It was a show night and we needed a Marilyn right away. I decided it had to be Karen and no one else."

"Derek was the only one who believed in me," Karen said with a smile. "Bullied the entire creative team into accepting me as Marilyn. And I'm not sure if that's very rude or very adorable."

"Go with adorable," Derek told her. "It works out better for me."

"_You _are adorable," Karen declared. She leaned over for a kiss.

"Can I take your orders?" a female voice asked.

Derek looked up to see a leggy blonde waitress there. "Oh, you surely can," he grinned. Karen laid a hand on his leg and he squeezed it gently. No need for her to worry over nothing.

Elizabeth smiled at them as the waitress went to place their orders. "Did you really bully people, Derek? Just for our girl?"

"Indeed I did, Lizzie and I would do it again if I had the chance. You would have been so proud of her, I swear. Karen not only managed to learn an entire show in one day but she also got a standing ovation on her first night out. She was fantastic."

"I would have never managed any of it without you," Karen said. She turned to her parents. "Dev and I had a huge fight, everyone was against me and I ended up having a complete breakdown. Derek found me in the sewing room and talked me all the way through it. Every time I felt the panic creep up, he was right there to guide me through."

"Yeah, once you calmed down and let me." Derek grinned at the Cartwrights. "When I first sat down beside her she told me to knock it off."

"I didn't feel ready," Karen shrugged. She grinned like a little girl at Derek. "Tell them about the…the …the last scene, you know, when I was in the gold dress and you fastened it and…well, go on tell them."

Derek gave her a lazy smile. "You tell it better. And you'd interrupt me anyway, you're so excited."

"Derek did the sweetest thing just before the final number on my first night," Karen explained. "I was getting into my golden dress and all of the sudden I feel Derek fastening me in rather than the stage hand. And then he puts his hands on my waist and whispered in my ear. He said, 'no matter what happens next, don't ever doubt… you're a star. And I do understand love'. It was…it was the perfect thing to send me out on stage with."

"When I watched you sing that final number…gods, it was beautiful."

Karen felt a warm blush creep up her cheek at his words. Their meal came and they spent the rest of the time laughing and talking. All was going well until right at the end. "So when can we come see you as Marilyn?" Roger asked.

"Um, actually, I'm not in 'Bombshell' any more. Neither of us is," Karen replied.

"Why is that?" her mother asked.

"Karen and I…we decided that we needed a break from Broadway," Derek explained. "Things had been getting very stressed lately. We thought it was best if we took a step back."

"It's like Derek said earlier," Karen added. "Broadway will rip you to shreds if you aren't careful. And we don't want that."

Roger nodded several times. "Karen, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," she told Derek, leaning over to kiss him.

Roger took his daughter's arm and led her out to the parking lot. "I don't like him," he stated.

"Who? Derek? Dad, what's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong? Karen, honey, everything is wrong with him. I mean, his age for one. He's what, ten…fifteen years older than you?"

"Dad, it's 2012. Women in their twenties date older men now. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me. Did you see how he was staring at the waitress? Like he wanted to devour her."

"Oh that," Karen said with a roll of her eyes. "That's nothing dad. Derek looks. Men in general look. As long as he comes back to me in the end, I don't really care where his eyes wander."

"Even if the rest of his body follows? I've met men like Derek before. They just want you until you're used up."

"Dad, you don't even know him."

"I don't need to. I know his type."

"His type? That is so judgmental."

"Are you living with him?"

"What? Of course I am. Rent isn't cheap in New York and I don't' have a job at the moment. So yes, I'm living with Derek. He said…"

"Oh, please, tell me what Derek said," Roger mocked. "Karen, don't you see what he's doing?" Karen frowned at him. "He's taking away your support system. He's making it so you have to completely depend on him for everything. And then, when he's done, he'll throw you away like trash."

Karen gaped at her father. "I can't believe you would even say that—"

"I know it's harsh, sweetie. But I am telling you this for your own good. Now just listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me," Karen interrupted. "You are being horrible to a man that I love. A man who has been nothing but charming and gracious since he got here. You have not only insinuated that he is abusing me but you just called Derek and me whores. Dad, do you even hear yourself right now because I can't believe what you're saying. And I won't stand for any more of it. Yes, Derek is older than me. Yes, he flirts with waitresses. And yes, he's making a lot of the decisions in our lives right now. Because he knows what he's doing in Broadway and he can open up a lot more doors right now than I can. And as long as we're walking through those doors hand in hand, he can flirt with any waitress he likes. You know why? Because I trust him. Because I know Derek loves me. More than you do at this moment."

"Karen, sweetie—"

"No, dad. I don't want to hear any more. Derek and I are going home."

Derek was pleasantly engaged in hearing all about Karen as a little girl when the woman in question came storming in. Derek frowned as he realized she was practically in tears. "Sweetheart?" he asked.

Karen furiously rubbed at her eyes before grabbing her purse. "Mom, thank you for a lovely dinner. Derek, I want you to take me back to the hotel."

"Karen?" Derek frowned.

"Please, Derek. I just…we need to go."

Derek looked to Lizzie helplessly. "You go take care of her," she advised. "I'll be fine."

"It was a lovely dinner, Mrs. Cartwright," he said before rushing out.

He quickly ushered Karen to the car, passing her very bewildered father on the way. She was too upset to explain what had happened until they were at the hotel parking lot. "Derek, tell me you love me," she begged.

"What? Karen, of course I love you. I adore you, you know that."

"Do I?"

"I came all the way to Iowa to meet your parents. I told you I haven't done that since coming to this country."

"And look what good it did us," Karen nearly sobbed.

Derek sighed. "Let's get you in the room and then you can tell me all about it."

Karen allowed him to lead her into the room and help her change into sweats and a t-shirt. Then she collapsed against him. In between sobs, she explained the conversation she'd had with her father in the parking lot. "Derek, the things he said about us."

"It doesn't matter," Derek told her. "It didn't matter in Bombshell, it doesn't matter now. We know we love each other. That's enough for now."

"I really do love you," Karen whispered. She leaned up to kiss his neck but Derek pulled away.

"I have had pity sex, darling. You're too good for that sort of thing." Derek kissed her forehead and bundled her into bed. "What you need right now is sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

"You're too good to me," Karen mumbled as sleep began slipping over her.

"Impossible."

Karen grinned at him as she snuggled into the pillow. "Stay til I'm asleep?"

"Of course." Derek waited until her breathing evened out before grabbing the car keys. He had unfinished business to deal with.

* * *

**A/N: **The rest of the scene will be posted for tomorrow's installment. It was getting a bit long so I broke it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had never been to Karen's childhood home but with a GPS and an address he found it quickly. He didn't even need to ring the bell since both of Karen's parents were coming out as he got out of the car. "We need to talk," he stated.

"What are you doing here? This is private property. You have no right—"

"Do you know what I just finished doing?" Derek demanded, interrupting the annoying man.

"Get the number of our waitress?" Roger asked.

"Actually, I just finished putting an exhausted, hurt and emotionally unstable Karen to bed. She cried the entire way back to the hotel. All because of you."

"I was telling her the truth."

"You called your own daughter a whore in the middle of a crowded parking lot!" Derek got right up in Roger's personal space. "Don't you _dare _try to make me into the bad guy."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because from where I'm standing, I appear to be the only one besides your wife that actually respects Karen."

"How dare you accuse me of disrespecting my daughter? I want what's best for her. Someone like Dev who will actually take care of her rather than a womanizer like you."

Derek let out a scornful laugh. "If you wanted to have a conversation about womanizers you should have picked a better example than Dev."

"Dev is worth ten of you."

"Dev proposed to your daughter and the minute she asked for space, he went and slept with her rival. And then couldn't even be tell her about the affair until said rival sprung it on Karen in order to take the part of Marilyn from her. Tell me again how he's better than me exactly?"

"Now you listen here," Roger scowled. "I forbid you to see my daughter."

Derek gave him a sardonic smirk. "I'm sorry; you seem to have gotten the impression that I actually care what you think. Karen is a grown woman. You have no say as to what happens in our relationship." He stiffened his spine and straightened his jacket. "Now, I'm going to be very generous. Karen really wants to go home but I've managed to convince to wait until the morning. You have until nine o'clock tomorrow night to apologize to her for what you said."

"Or what?" Roger demanded.

"Or I'll take her back to New York and you'll never see her again," Derek replied with a careless shrug.

"I will not stand by and let you abuse my daughter—"

That was it. At the word 'abuse' Derek's temper exploded. Without warning he clocked Roger in the jaw hard enough to send him sprawling. "You don't have the right to call me that," Derek growled. "Not after what you said to Karen." He straightened his clothes and looked at Elizabeth. "Mrs. Cartwright, it was a genuine pleasure to meet you. You are a wonderful, capable woman and you turned out a daughter who is just the same." Derek glanced down at Roger. "Nine o'clock, Mr. Cartwright. I keep my promises."

With that Derek drove back to the hotel. He was pleasantly surprised to find Karen still fast asleep when he crept in. She woke up half way as he was undressing. "Derek?" she mumbled.

Derek hurried over to press a kiss to her hair. "Go back to sleep, darling. I'll join you in just a minute."

When Derek woke the next morning the bed was empty. He rolled to the side to see Karen leaning against the window with a coffee cup in her hand. "Morning," she greeted quietly.

"Morning," Derek smiled. He sat up. "How are you feeling?"

Karen sighed as she came to sit next to him. "I have a headache," she admitted. "I don't think I've cried like that in a while."

"There's aspirin in my bag."

"I know. I took some."

"Alright, then how else are you feeling?"

"Hurt. I still can't believe he said those things to me." Karen gave him the same wide eyed look she had when she was trying to hide from being Marilyn. "Can we just go home?"

"If that's what you want. But I haven't even met your old friends yet. And I still have so much of Iowa to see."

Karen smiled. "You hate Iowa."

"True. But I love you. And you love Iowa."

"So by default you love Iowa too?"

Derek plastered a mock thoughtful expression on his face. "Let's say…I'm rather fond of it. Love is a rather strong word after all."

"Apparently not with us. You throw it around like it's common."

Derek reached out to put his hand over hers. "Maybe, I feel like the more I say it, the more likely you are to believe it."

Karen leaned over to kiss him. "I completely believe it."

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I guess we could stay. For today at least. I really do want you to meet me my friends. But can we leave tomorrow?"

"We'll see how you feel this afternoon. If you want to leave around, say…two o'clock, then I'll find a way to get us plane tickets."

Karen grinned. "Could you be any more perfect?"

"Then I'd be you darling. And this would be a very awkward relationship."

Karen kissed his nose before getting up to get ready. They spent the day wandering around Karen's hometown. Derek was beyond bored silly but as long as Karen stood beside him, he managed to keep a smile on his face. Every place they saw held some dear memory for Karen. Derek found it enchanting how her face would light up with each memory. As they settled in for lunch, Derek asked her again how she felt. "Better," Karen smiled. "Being with you helps."

"Well, it's very flattering to hear that. But if we want plane tickets, I need to know rather soon. This place isn't exactly a wifi hotspot."

Karen sighed. "I don't know. I think…I think I want to go back home tomorrow." She bit her lip as she looked around. "It's strange to think that New York seems more like home than this place does."

"How so?"

"When I used to think of home, I thought of the house I grew up in. And after the fight with my dad, I told him we were going home. And I realized I don't think of that little house when I think of home."

"What do you think of?"

"I think of your…our apartment. I think about the two of us snuggled on the bed as we watch the skyline at night. That's home to me now Derek."

Derek let a slow smile spread over his face. "I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear that." Karen answered his smile with one of her own. "So…are we going home tomorrow?"

Karen took one of his hands in both of her own. Once again she marveled at the differences. "I think so," she nodded. "I need to be back in the familiar scene of New York. I want to see the skyline again."

"Then I'll get my laptop from the hotel and find us tickets," Derek promised.

Karen was about to answer when her phone went off. She was scared to even look at the display. Derek raised an eyebrow at her explosive sigh. "It's Marlena," Karen explained. "One of my high school friends." Derek nodded and Karen went back to her call. "Hey, Marlena…yeah, I'm real excited…yes, I'm bringing Derek with me…" Karen looked over at Derek eating his salad. "He cannot wait to meet you all…so excited, really…just promise me there won't be any karaoke…because I don't' want to sing…yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Friend from high school," Derek murmured. "Hope they're more fun than your parents."

"Oh, trust me. These girls are all about fun."

"Sounds lovely."

After lunch they went back to the hotel so Karen could rest and Derek could find them plane tickets for tomorrow. When it came time to meet Karen's friends, she felt the need to almost continuously apologize for the place they were going. "I know it's not very upscale like all the places you're used to," she said.

"Are you going to be there with me, love?"

"Yes."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Yes."

"And will I get to meet people who know all your dirty secrets?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I'll be able to find some way to enjoy myself." Derek smiled gently down at her. "Just relax, love. This will all be fine."

"Aren't I supposed to be reassuring you?"

"We never were ones for tradition."

"That I can't argue with."

Karen squeezed his hand as they got inside. "Oh, look there they are." She led him to a table where her three friends were waiting. "Girls, this is my boyfriend, Derek Wills. Derek, this is Marlena, Lisa and Amy."

Derek gave them a charming smile and kissed each girl's hand. "Pleasure to meet all of you, ladies. Now, before we begin, I need to ask a very important question." Without realizing it, all three leaned forward. "Which of you…has known Karen the longest?"

"That would be me," Amy smiled, raising hand.

Derek grinned and pulled out a chair right across from her. "Then you are the fabulous young woman I want to talk to first. How long have you known Karen exactly?"

"Since kindergarten."

Derek's grin turned toward Karen. "Kindergarten," he repeated. He turned back to Amy. "How about I order you a round of drinks and you tell me all the wonderfully embarrassing stories you remember about the beautiful Miss Cartwright?"

Amy giggled and Karen playfully punched Derek in the shoulder. "Derek, that is so not fair. You can't just pry into my former life like that."

"Why not? I offered to pay for drinks."

"It's only fair if I can talk to your old friends."

Derek's teasing grin was back. "Sorry, darling, they're on another continent. I'd call them for you but those international charges are a killer. And we do need to be tight with money."

Karen playfully scowled at him. "I hate you, you know."

Derek pulled her onto his lap. "You adore me and you know it. Don't even pretend."

"So how did you two meet?" Amy asked.

"On the stage, actually," Derek said. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"Is it a good one?" Marlena teased.

"The perfect Broadway musical," Derek told them. "There's even singing and dancing. On Karen's part anyway. I don't sing. Or dance much when it comes to it."

"You tell us about how you and Karen met and we'll tell you some really good dirt on her," Marlena bargained.

Karen laughed and they got down to the business of having fun. Derek was as wonderfully charming with her friends as he was with her parents. Karen felt so wonderfully blessed each time his eyes lit up as he heard a new story about her. He kept her tight by his side all night and she could just feel the tension melt away. Eventually Derek excused himself to use the bathroom and the girls crowded around Karen. "Where did you find him?" Marlena asked breathlessly.

"He's so handsome," Amy added.

"And charming," Lisa grinned.

"Derek told you, he was the director on Bombshell," Karen said.

"You sure you didn't kidnap him from Britain?" Amy asked.

"No, I didn't."

"You are so lucky," Lisa told her. "Finding a sexy older guy to sweep you off your feet like that."

"And what an accent," Marlena chuckled.

Karen smiled at her glass. "Derek calls it our grand Broadway love story."

"What do you call it?" Lisa asked.

"Unconventional."

"What's unconventional?" a voice asked. Derek leaned down to place a kiss on Karen's shoulder.

"Us," Karen told him. "But in a very good way."

"I'll agree to that," he nodded. "Now, we've had drinks and stories, what's next, ladies?"

"I think some karaoke," Lisa said.

"Oh yeah," Amy agreed.

"No," Karen frowned. "No, you guys promised."

"Come on, Broadway baby," Marlena begged. "We love hearing you sing."

"You could sing something from Bombshell," Derek provided as he sipped his scotch.

Karen tossed him a teasing frown. "Would you like me to sing 'Happy Birthday' as Marilyn?" she asked sarcastically.

Derek leaned back with his arms folded and a satisfied grin on his face. "Whenever you're ready, darling."

"You are horrible," Karen laughed.

"Fine, if I can't have that, why don't you sing 'Don't Forget Me'?"

Karen thought about it. "I do like that one," she admitted.

"Then let's hear that," Amy nodded.

Derek's eyes darted to the entrance of the bar. "Actually, Karen has to go take care of something," he hedged.

"Derek, what?"

Derek jerked his head to the door. Karen followed his gaze and found her father standing there with a bruise on his chin. She opened her mouth but Derek cut her off. "Why don't you go take care of things, darling? I'm sure I can find a way to keep your friends occupied."

Karen kissed his cheek and headed over to where her father was standing. "Outside," she said.

Roger followed his daughter out to the parking lot. "The last time we had a talk in a parking lot, it didn't end well," he joked.

"How did you get that?" Karen asked, gesturing to his chin.

"Your boyfriend actually." Roger looked at her but Karen's face was unreadable. A skill she was learning from Derek. "He came over last night after you fell asleep and we hashed some things out. He told me I either apologized to you tonight or he'd make sure I'd never see you again."

"What did you say to that?"

"I called him an abuser. That's when he punched me."

"Yeah? Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I wanted to. Your mother wouldn't let me. She told me he had every right to attack me like that."

Karen's expression became mildly interested. "Really?"

"Really. She said that I had been wrong to accuse you and Derek of…untoward behavior. That you two were grown consenting adults and I had no business sticking my nose in your personal life. And she's very right." Roger sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "But, sweetie, I'm your dad. I worry about you."

"I know you do, dad. But I'm okay. In fact, with Derek, I'm better than okay. Daddy…he's everything I could ask for."

"I know that. And I see how happy he makes you. I just…I guess I'm just afraid I'm losing my little girl. I mean, with Dev, there was always this sense that it wasn't quite permanent. But with Derek…sweetie, the way you look at him is just…"

"I look at him like that because I'm in love with him. More in love with him than anyone else I've ever met."

"I know. And I'm very happy for you. For both of you. And I'm sorry. I should have never said those things. I didn't mean any of them."

"Thank you, daddy," Karen whispered as she hugged him. She looked up from her dad's shoulder to see Derek smiling at them from the doorway. Karen grinned at his wink. Maybe things really would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Audience participation time. Would you rather have a Hannah chapter next or what I"m think about calling "A Wedding In Three Acts". Please vote in your reveiws. (The next installment will be in two days time to make sure everyone has a chance to vote)


	7. ACT 1: Of Invitations and Explanations

**A/N: **So by majority vote, here is the first part of "A wedding in Three Acts". I jsut want to say that in rewatching episodes, Derek is a snarky conivving bastard but somehow I love him all the more because of it. And Bobby has become my third favorite character. Enjoy.

* * *

**ACT 1: **Of Invitations and Explanations

Bobby whistled show tunes as he got his mail. He didn't have to be at the theater until noon today which made it a good day in his book. The mail was the usual assortment of bills and stupid flyers. Bobby frowned as he came to a black envelope with silver lettering. For a second he thought it had been delivered to the wrong place but another glance told him it was definitely his address on the envelope. With a shrug, he idly wondered who would go to the expense to write him as he ran a letter opener through the top.

He pulled out the damask bordered paper and scanned the contents. Bobby was intensely thankful that he wasn't drinking anything as the message sunk in. Reading it over twice more to be sure he got the message right, he could only utter one thing. "Oh my god."

Bobby dropped the letter and ran to his phone. Bobby _had _to tell Jessica and the others about this.

"Morning," a smooth voice greeted.

"Morning," Tom smiled as he strolled into the kitchen. "Coffee ready?"

"Just finished," Sam nodded. "Mail's here too."

"Oh joy, mail," Tom muttered with a roll of his eyes. He poured himself some coffee before flipping through the stack. "Let's see…bill, flyer, bill, politics, bill, bill…oooh."

"Ooh?" Same repeated. "What's ooh?"

"_This _is ooh." Tom held up a black envelope with silver calligraphy.

"That is fancy," Sam whistled. "Open it up and see who it's from."

Tom began to choke on his coffee as he read the message. Sam pounded him on the back several times before Tom could speak again. "Oh my god," Tom said. "Oh…oh my god."

"What do you mean 'oh my god'?" Sam asked. Tom just passed him the letter. "Oh my god," Sam agreed. Tom just nodded dumbly.

"I need to call Julia," Tom finally declared. Sam handed him the phone, still staring at the card.

Lyle smiled at the sky as he sipped his morning coffee. He knew he had a million things to do today but this was one of his rare quiet moments. Lyle liked to center himself before entering the chaos that was his life every waking moment. His maid came in to get his bed clothes and deliver the paper. "The mail is downstairs," she told him.

"Thanks, Ella."

Lyle jogged downstairs where breakfast was waiting for him. He frowned as he saw a black envelope in the mail pile. The only mail that was delivered straight to his house was usually from his agent. This looked far too fancy for something like that. Lyle studied the writing for a few moments before breaking the silver seal on the back.

He had to read the message several times before it really sunk in. "Oh my god."

When Ivy got to rehearsal that day, the entire room was buzzing. There was always conversations going on in the background but today everyone seemed to be talking about the same thing. People flitted from group to group, learning and sharing all sort of information. Ivy noticed a lot of black envelopes swirling about too. She was dying to know what the connection was.

She drew up to where Bobby, Jessica and Dennis were talking. "I heard that he made her take the part," Bobby said. "He gets jealous when she kisses other men."

"I heard different," Dennis objected. "From what I heard she got the part on her own. She though it was very New York and bullied him into accepting everything that came with it."

Jessica snorted. "She did not. No one could ever bully that man into anything. Especially not a woman."

"We also thought a woman could never do _this_," Bobby countered, brandishing his black envelope. "But everyone here has the proof."

"Proof of what?" Ivy asked. "What's got everyone so hot under the collar?" She tried to make a joke of it. "Did aliens finally land in New York?"

"More like body snatchers," Bobby commented.

Jessica smacked him. "Haven't you heard, Ivy?"

"Heard what?"

"They probably didn't want to make things awkward," Dennis sighed.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ivy demanded.

"Just…don't shoot the messenger," Jessica told her, pulling out another black envelope.

Ivy took it with trembling fingers. Something inside said she did _not _want to see what was in the envelope. But her curiosity was eating at her. What did everyone else know that she didn't? She drew out a piece of thick cream paper with a black damask border. Elegant writing said '_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Derek Wills and Karen Cartwright'_. The words kept going, naming dates and times but Ivy was focused on just one phrase. The wedding of Derek and Karen. "Oh my god."

"Oh, you guys got one too." Sam dropped his stuff pulled out his own black envelop. "These came for Tom and I this morning."

"I thought Tom and Derek hated each other," Bobby frowned.

"Maybe it's a publicity stunt," Jessica suggested.

"Are they back on Broadway?" Ivy asked.

"They're working on a new production of RENT," Bobby provided. "Derek's directing and Karen's playing Maureen. Which I still say is because Derek can't stand seeing her with other men."

"I don't think this is a publicity stunt," Sam interjected. "Tom started making calls after he got the envelope."

"And?" Ivy and Jessica prompted at the same time.

"And _everyone _got one. Julia, Eileen, Michael Swift, even Lyle."

"That does not sound like a publicity stunt," Bobby agreed. He glanced at the paper. "The Dark Lord has found himself a Dark Lady."

While everyone else was still debating about their black envelopes, the Dark Lord and Lady were making their way to their own rehearsal. Derek smiled down at Karen. "You look excited," he noted.

"Invitations went out yesterday," Karen grinned. "That means people will start replying, which means we're really getting married."

"I thought the ring on your finger meant we were really getting married."

"Oh, Derek, you know what I mean."

Derek chuckled. "I do, actually." He frowned as she bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"You have a reputation," Karen said. "And I know it's in the past but people still put stock in rumors. Derek…what if people don't come?"

"They'll come," Derek promised her. "Even if they hate me, they love you. And besides, half the people will come just to see if we'll actually go through with it." Karen hugged him tight. They came to the door of the theater. "You know our rule, my love."

"Work is work and home is home," Karen quoted faithfully.

"And never the twain shall meet," Derek finished. He pulled out a black velvet box. "Ring, please. I know it looks lovely on your finger but Maureen doesn't wear one."

Karen pulled her engagement ring off her finger and put it in the box. As soon as she stepped through that door, she was just another actress to Derek. No different from the woman who played Joanne or the chorus girl in the 'La Vie Boheme' scene. That was why their relationship worked so well. Derek didn't make her giggle in between scenes like he had Rebecca or even just kiss her cheek like he used to do to Ivy. It was as professional as they could make it.

They still walked in hand in hand and today everyone applauded at their entrance. Derek and Karen smiled at each other before taking stage bows. "Enough," Derek finally called. "If you applaud at every facet of this wedding we'll never get anything done."

"The Dark Lord doesn't get married every day," Matt called. Cheers and whistles greeted his statement.

"Yeah, and he's not getting married today either so let's get on with rehearsal shall we? We're going to start with Angel's funeral, places!"

They ran through Act Two until it was time for lunch. Usually Karen would eat with her friends in the company. Partly to reinforce that this was work and not home and partly because Derek usually had so much to do he needed the extra half hour. Though since their wedding was coming up so fast, they spent their lunch breaks with a wedding planner. Amy had brought her iPad so Karen could play around with how she wanted the colors in every space to look. "This is so cool," Karen giggled. "Look at this Derek."

Derek glanced over her shoulder. "Lovely," he drawled.

"You don't care, do you?"

"I'm sorry, darling." Derek kissed her hair. "You know how focused I get on a show."

"That's right," Karen nodded. She erased the drawing she had been working on and started again with a simpler theme. "Broadway budget, Broadway budget," she muttered to herself.

Derek tucked her hair back and whispered in her ear. "Unlimited budget, unlimited budget." Karen looked at him. "You decide what you want and I'll find a way to pay for it. Now, go back to the other sketch. I know you liked it better." Karen grinned at him before going back to the iPad while Derek and Amy exchanged a look.

That night, Karen went out with the cast so they could buy her drinks. She had tried to decline but they insisted that she deserved to be toasted often for capturing the elusive Derek Wills. "Karen, is that you?" a voice called.

Karen downed her shot and turned to the voice. "Jessica!" she squealed. Behind Jessica were Luanne, Dennis, Bobby, Tracy and Sam. "Oh, it is so good to see you guys. You should come meet the company I'm with now." She pulled the two groups together. Introductions weren't really needed because most everyone knew everyone else. "So," Karen began, "Did you guys get your invitations?"

"Oh, the ones that say you're marrying Derek?" Bobby teased. "Oh yeah, we got them."

"Uh, doesn't the Dark Lord burst into flame when he enters a church?" Sam asked. Everyone laughed.

"He survived the six we went to last weekend," Karen told him. They ordered another round of shots. "I have a very important question for Bobby and Jessica," Karen declared as they banged down their glasses.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"Will you two be in my bridal party?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You want _me _in your bridal party?" he repeated.

"Of course," Karen smiled. "You're the second most fabulous man I know. Derek being the first, of course."

"Of course," everyone chorused.

"Well, how can I say no to a proposal like that," Bobby smiled.

"I'm in too," Jessica agreed.

Karen grinned and hugged both of them. "That is so great you guys. Let me text Derek, he's got Amy's number."

"Amy?" Dennis asked.

"Our wedding planner. Without her, we'd never get anything done."

Derek smiled as he got Karen's text. She was so excited to be getting married. She was even more excited to be getting married to _him _which never failed to surprise Derek. He winked at the woman who brought him Scotch and texted his fiancée back that he would let Amy know about the additions to the bridal party. "Should a soon to be married man still be flirting with waitresses?" a hard voice asked.

Derek glanced over to see Tom, Julia and Eileen there. He could already feel the migraine starting but he heaved himself out of his chair anyway. "I see you got your invitations," he said by way of greeting. "Do be sure to answer promptly, Karen is very touchy about that. And I need her fresh for RENT."

"Why?" Julia demanded.

"Why what?" Derek asked.

"Why this fake wedding?" Eileen provided.

"Who said it was fake?"

"You don't actually expect us to believe you intend to be faithful to one woman do you?" Julia scoffed. "It's not in your DNA."

"Look, I don't care what you think. No one's making you come, okay? Just make sure you RSVP in time because I have to deal with neurotic Karen."

"She's a sweet girl," Tom said.

"I'm well aware of that," Derek replied.

"Look, just leave the poor thing alone," Eileen insisted. "You've played with her enough, now cut her loose. Let the girl skip this Broadway experience."

"Everyone knows you can have any woman you want so just find someone other than Karen," Julia added.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather stop breathing first, thanks." Derek turned away as his phone started buzzing. "Amy, there you are. Yeah, Karen had two more confirmations so that's three bridesmaids and one maid of honor. Yes, Bobby is going to be in the bridal party. I've got four groomsmen but I'm still waiting on my best man. No…look, never mind. Just drop by rehearsals for an hour tomorrow…I'm playing you to make it work…"

The other three looked at each other. "Do you think it's real?" Julia asked.

"There's only one way to know for sure," Tom shrugged. "Say yes and show up."


	8. ACT 2: Of Apologies and Parties

Derek watched the rehearsal closely. Ivy was good. Better than he had ever given her credit for. But then, Derek spent a lot of time comparing Ivy to Karen. Ivy had a tendency to come up short in every area. Which wasn't her fault really but that's how things worked. He made his way down to where Linda was sitting and put a soft hand on her shoulder. Derek didn't want to startle anyone and disrupt the rehearsal. Linda dropped her head phones. "Yes?"

"When the cast gets a break, tell Ivy I need to see her. I'll be in the back of the theater."

"Of course."

Derek nodded his thanks and went to sit in the back of the theatre. The company wasn't bad. They weren't the same as when he and Karen had been involved but it wasn't truly horrible either. Soon enough a break was called and Ivy was heading toward him. Derek swallowed and prepared to face the music. "You wanted to see me?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I did. We…need to talk."

"Aren't you supposed to be at a rehearsal of your own?"

"I gave the cast an extra half hour break. Which, I'm going to regret later when we need more practice time but this was very important."

"How important?"

"Karen demanded it."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Or what? She won't speak to you tonight?"

Derek sighed. "Or the wedding everyone is gushing over won't happen. So, you know, it's just my entire future marriage riding on this."

"Would it be easier if we went outside?" Ivy provided.

"Actually, no. I was very forcefully told that I needed to do this in front of everyone." Derek realized he'd forgotten something and pulled out his phone. "Here, say hello to Karen." Ivy looked confused and he shrugged. "It's…part of the deal. Just go along with it, okay? I'll explain it later."

Ivy frowned but took the phone from him. Karen's cheerful voice answered, expecting Derek. "Actually…it's Ivy." If anything Karen's voice became even more upbeat. She was very happy to talk to Ivy and told her not to let Derek bully her into anything. Ivy promised Karen she would stand her ground. Karen then asked to talk to Derek quickly.

Derek seemed to relax as he listened to Karen's chipper banter. "Yeah…sweetheart, I can't talk all day…I'm very glad, darling…okay, tell Amy I'll call her tonight…if you want this done, you have to let me go…I have to direct a musical too, love…Yeah, I love you too, Karen."

"So what are we going to talk about?" Ivy asked as Derek ended the call.

"You and I…we didn't…part on the best of terms," Derek began.

"So this is about the coffee in the face thing?"

"Partially. But not really. This is about me being 'an insensitive ass' as Karen says."

Ivy's eyes widened. "She actually called you that?"

"About a week after the coffee incident, we had a fight and she brought it up. She said some other things that were damaging to both my character and my pride. But we aren't here to talk about that." Derek rubbed his forehead. "Look, Ivy, what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

Ivy frowned in disbelief. "Are you actually apologizing?"

"Yeah I am. I'm not very good at this so bear with me. I was wrong…wrong in telling you that what we had was just show business. That was rude and insensitive. I don't feel for you the way I do for Karen but that doesn't mean you don't' have feelings. I should have respected that when we were talking. And I didn't end things well between us. Just dumping you for the next pretty face wasn't a smart move on my part."

"I wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen when I learned about you and Karen either," Ivy shrugged. "I guess we both have things to apologize for."

"Yeah but you don't have an entire marriage riding on your end."

Ivy gave him a sympathetic smile. "Tell Karen I said, apology accepted."

Relief colored Derek's face. "Thank god for that." He was about to go when he felt something in his pocket. "Oh, I was supposed to hand deliver this as well." He handed Ivy a black envelope like the kind everyone else had gotten. Ivy found the same invitation inside as well. "You don't have to come if you don't want to but Karen would love to see you there. She was also going to ask you to be a bridesmaid but she didn't want you to feel like an understudy again. You're invited to the bridal shower/bachelorette party too. Karen's too busy to have two parties and still be on Broadway. If it's alright, I'll give your information to Marlena. That's Karen's friend and maid of honor."

"Yeah," Ivy nodded. "Go ahead." She looked at the invitation in her hand. "Tell Karen…tell her I need to think about this."

Derek nodded. "Take your time. No rush."

Ivy gave him a somewhat forced smile. "You should go back to your own rehearsal. It doesn't look good if the director is late from break."

"Very true. Call if you have any questions about the wedding or the shower."

Ivy nodded and Derek headed out. She spent every spare minute over the next few weeks studying the invitation. Ivy would be lying if she said she didn't imagine her name where Karen's was. But clearly Karen's name fit better. With a sigh, Ivy eventually sent out that she would attend the wedding. In Broadway, this was the wedding of the century; she could hardly miss something this epic.

Ivy wasn't sure she wanted to go to the bridal shower but Jessica begged and pleaded for Ivy to come along. So she found herself in one of the trendier clubs in New York about to face her bitter rival who would be exceedingly happy. Ivy was just about to order shots when Karen's voice rang out. "Absolutely not, Tevin! That is a horrible idea…and? And you will be in so much trouble if I find out you went ahead and did it anyway…like there isn't a million different strippers in New York…I'm not saying no, I'm saying not that…" Jessica waved as Karen came in sight. Karen grinned and waved back.

"Who's on the phone?" Ivy asked.

"Hang on." Karen covered the phone with one hand. "It is so great to see you guys," she gushed. She wrapped her arms around Jessica. "Thanks again for being my bridesmaid."

"Like I would miss a chance to be in this wedding?" Jessica laughed.

"And Ivy!" Karen exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so glad you decided to come. This is going to be such a great party and it wouldn't have been complete without you."

Ivy couldn't understand why this woman liked her so much. Ivy had undermined Karen at every turn but still Karen was excited for Ivy to be at her party. Maybe it was because no matter what Ivy did, Karen always won. Except, Karen didn't seem to care about winning as much as Ivy did. "I wouldn't' miss something like this," Ivy said as she hugged Karen. "Now who's on the phone?"

"Old college friend of Derek's. Just give me one minute." She put the phone back to her ear. "Okay, fine…thank you, Tevin…yeah, put Derek on…Hey, Derek! Having fun yet…don't lie, you don't miss me at all…" Karen's tone and smile got softer. "Two days is not the longest we've gone without seeing each other…yeah, I wish I was with you too. But it'll be worth it tomorrow…we're getting married and it's going to be wonderful…I love you so much, Derek…no, I totally love you more and I am not having this conversation…because I have to hang up and be with the girls…yeah, okay…I can't wait to see you tomorrow…remind Tevin about what I said…Love you."

"Tevin?" Jessica asked.

"It's a nickname and a long story," Karen said as she stashed her phone. "He's actually known Derek for most of their lives; he's a really funny guy."

"So what were you yelling at him about?" Ivy wondered.

"He thought it would be funny if he got Derek a Marilyn Munroe stripper for his bachelor party. You know, because of how we met," Karen added, rolling her eyes. "I told him it was just way too tacky."

"You're letting Derek have a stripper at his party?" Bobby asked as he eased in behind them.

"Guys have strippers at their parties. Even when their fiancées tell them no." Karen shrugged. "I've resigned myself to it."

"What did you mean by two days?" Jessica asked.

Karen gave them a soft smile. "Well…I've always liked the tradition where the bride and groom don't see each other before the wedding. So at sunset yesterday, Marelna took me to her hotel room."

"That's only one day," Bobby reminded her.

"Yeah but we were really busy yesterday too running to appointments. So it's more like two days."

"So what's first on the agenda?" Sue asked.

"First, everyone needs to meet everyone," Karen declared. "Broadway friends, meet my Iowa friends. This is Marlena, Amy and Lisa. I'll let the Broadway friends introduce themselves because there is far too many of them."

The Broadway group took turns all introducing themselves. "Now it is time for shots," Bobby declared. Everyone but the three newcomers from Iowa cheered. "It's a Broadway tradition," he explained to the new girls. "We start everything off with shots."

"And end everything with shots too," Karen said with a teasing smile. "I think everyone in Broadway is a drunk."

"Best way to deal with it," Jessica said simply. "So, shots, then karaoke and then presents, yeah?"

Everyone agreed and they ordered the first round of shots. Three round later, Jessica called for karaoke. Everyone took a turn. Karen was pulled on stage to preform "Rumor Has It" with Sue, Bobby and Jessica. Then she convinced her friends from Iowa to get up there. Finally, Karen stopped Bobby from getting up for the third time. "I think we should hear Ivy sing," she declared.

"Oh, no, really," Ivy declined.

"Karen's right," Sue agreed. "You're the only one who hasn't gone up yet."

Ivy shook her head but Karen widened her eyes. "Oh, please? You have such a gorgeous voice, Ivy. I'd love to hear you sing. Please? Just one song."

"Aright," Ivy agreed.

Everyone cheered as Ivy took the stage. Once again Karen was looking like Ivy had just done her an incredible favor. And Ivy knew the perfect song to sing. "I heard there was a secret chord/that David played and it pleased the Lord/But you don't really care for music, do ya?" As Ivy sang, she thought about each moment she and Derek shared together. Then she remembered each time she had seen Derek laughing with Karen, how his face lit up in a way that made him look ten years younger. The way Karen looked up at Derek like her world was more complete with him in it. Oh, yes, Ivy had lost the war and she couldn't even hate her enemy. Because Karen was just too…sweet to despise.

If Ivy thought they had cheered when she got on stage, they gave her a standing ovation when she left. "I love hearing you sing," Karen told her. "That was wonderful."

"You are so fabulous when you sing," Bobby grinned.

"Another round of shots and then presents," Marlena decided.

They ordered and then everyone pulled out boxes and bags of all shapes and sizes. "I get to go first," Bobby said.

"I'm the bridesmaid," Marlena objected.

"But I have a special gift for the bride to be." Bobby pulled out leather folder. "Hand written by Tom Levitt himself," Bobby proclaimed proudly.

Karen excitedly took the folder from his hands and peeked inside. "Tom is the most wonderful friend ever," she declared. Everyone gave her expectant looks. "It's my special gift to Derek tomorrow. I had Tom write arrange a song for me. He's going to play while I sing at the reception."

"Ooh, what song?" Jessica asked.

"Our Day Will Come."

"That's a good one," Sue nodded. "I can't wait to hear it."

"He's going to love it," Lisa agreed. "Now let's move on to the rest of the presents."

Karen sighed as they piled the presents on her. Some of them were practical or useful. But Karen was pretty certain that she would never need to buy another piece of lingerie as long as she lived. She sighed as she pulled out a black nightie. "Really? Is this all you guys can come up with for gifts?" she asked, holding it up. Bobby snickered as a flash went off in her eyes. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing," Bobby said. "Just took a picture with your phone."

"Give me that!" Karen lunged but Bobby passed it off to Jessica just in time.

"Send a copy to Derek," Bobby ordered.

"Don't you dare!" Karen squealed.

It was too late. Jessica had already hit send. Karen tried to scramble for the phone but Jessica was nimble. And the other girl wasn't be hindered by other people holding her back. Jessica passed the phone off to Ivy who was surprised when it started buzzing. "Derek's calling," she said.

"You should answer it," Bobby said.

"Answer it!" everyone chorused. "Answer it! Answer it! Answer it!"

Karen tried to twist away to get her phone but Ivy darted just out of her reach and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Derek," she greeted. "Your blushing bride to be is showing off her gifts to the bar right now, can I take a message."

"I am not!" Karen shrieked.

"Oh, yes, Derek. I'll be sure to tell her that…"

Karen shook everyone off and snatched the phone from Ivy. "Derek," she greeted breathlessly. She blushed at something he said. "No I am not…Ivy's being mean…no, everything's fine…yeah…I hope you're having more fun than I am right now." Karen laughed at Derek's response. "I can't wait until tomorrow either…I'll see you then." Karen ended the call and glared at them. "Not cool," she stated.

"It wasn't that bad," Jessica laughed.

"You guys are impossible. One more round of shots, a final song at karaoke and then I need to go back to the hotel so I can look good for my husband tomorrow."


	9. ACT 3: Of Weddings and Receptions

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Blame crazy schedules and my need for perfection. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Karen had to keep glancing in the mirror because she just didn't recognize the person staring back at her. They had just closed the fastenings on her floor length bridal gown. It was an A-line silhouette with white lace designs down the front. More lace was wrapped around the front of her bodice. White lace sleeves started just under her shoulders and ended above her elbows. Her hair was pulled into a half pony tail with a new sapphire clip holding it back, it was her something blue. The veil would be her mothers, something old. Her wedding dress was brand new and Marlena had loaned Karen the necklace at her throat. "How do I look?" she asked quietly.

"Stunning," Jessica told her.

"Derek won't know what hit him," Marlena added.

"I hope he likes it," Karen smiled.

"If he doesn't, he's blind," Bobby called from the bed.

Marlena took her arm and led her over to a chair. "Let's get this veil on you so we can get you married."

Derek tried not to fidget as he took his place by the altar. He watched as his old friends escorted Karen's bridesmaids in peacock blue halter dresses down the aisle. Each girl held a bouquet of callow lilies. Bobby was next to last and Jordan, his escort, looked slightly nervous. Derek could only imagine how outrageous Bobby had been just before stepping out on the aisle. Derek's excitement grew as he watched Tevin escort Marlena down the aisle. Any moment Karen would walk through those doors.

Everyone stood as the bridal march began to play. The doors opened and Karen walked in on the arm of her father. Derek couldn't see her face through the veil but he knew she looked lovely. "If you ever get bored with her, give me a call," Tevin whispered.

"Talk about her like she's a toy one more time and I'll break your kneecaps," Derek whispered back.

"Who gives away this woman to be married?" the priest asked.

"I do," Roger said. He placed Karen's hand in Derek's. "You better look after her."

"As long as she'll let me," Derek replied.

Derek wanted to skip the annoying ceremony part and go straight to the 'I do's but that wasn't going to happen. So he suffered through the priest's droning. This was what he got for falling for a girl who loved church. He'd tried to convince her that a justice of the peace was just as good but Karen insisted on a traditional wedding ceremony, priest and all. So he just kept glancing at Karen to remind himself how very worth it all of this was.

Finally they got to the part Derek had been waiting for. Derek nudged Tevin for the rings. The priest turned to him first. "Do you, Derek Wills, take this woman, Karen Cartwright, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her until death do you part?"

"I do," Derek nodded. The priest nodded back and Derek placed the ring on Karen's finger.

The priest turned to Karen and repeated the vows. "I do," she said. She slipped a ring on Derek's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Derek raised Karen's veil for the first time. Those doe eyes he loved so much shined at him with too many emotions to count. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned in. Karen barely heard the cheers as Derek kissed her. They made their way to the back of the church to greet everyone that had come to see them.

Derek mostly stood beside Karen and nodded. He was never one for human interaction. Unless he was interacting with Karen of course. Karen gushed over each guest that came their way, making the person feel like they were the most important person to attend. "Tom! I'm so glad you came! And Sam, you both look so dashing."

Tom smiled as he gently hugged Karen. "You look beautiful, Karen. Congratulations."

"I was lucky he proposed to me," Karen grinned.

Tom moved to Derek as Sam distracted the bride. Though Tom kept smiling, his handshake turned tight. "Break her heart and I'll break your legs," Tom said.

"Not the first time I've heard that," Derek smiled.

"Oh, Eileen," Karen gasped. "I thought you'd be too busy to come."

"This is Broadway history," Eileen told her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. By the way, this is Nick. His friend was the principle investor in 'Bombshell'."

"Thank I should thank your friend for investing in my future," Karen joked.

"Hopefully it's as amazing as you were in 'Bombshell'," Nick told her.

Karen looked at her new husband. "It'll be even better."

Julia was next through the line. "Karen, you look stunning," she smiled. "Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks so much, Julia. I know Derek and I will be just as happy as you and Frank."

"Preferably without the added complications," Derek muttered. Julia shot him a look but he just smiled as he usually did. Derek glanced toward Karen as she gasped and his smile got wider. "Karen, I'd like you to meet Lyle. I used to know him when he was quite a bit younger."

Lyle kissed Karen's hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

"That's–that's very kind," Karen told him. "I'm a big fan of your work. You're a great actor. And I'm very glad you came to the wedding."

"I would never miss a scene like this," Lyle grinned.

Karen smiled softly. "Derek likes to think he's a hard catch. He really wasn't."

"Only for you, darling."

"Oh, Ivy!" Karen called.

The blonde gave them a brittle smile. "You guys look happy," she said.

"We are," Karen nodded. "I'm glad you came."

"Can't miss a chance to be a part of Broadway history," Ivy told them. "The papers can't stop talking about you guys."

Karen's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I really wish they would leave us alone."

"That's what you get for marrying this one," Ivy chuckled, tapping Derek with her program. "Get used to life in the spotlight."

"Thanks for coming, Ivy," Derek said sincerely.

After greeting everyone in the church, Derek led his new bride out in front of the church for pictures. He couldn't help but laugh as Bobby and Jessica kept egging Karen on to more and more outrageous stunts. "You've got a real live one there," Tevin laughed.

"Keeps me on my toes," Derek agreed.

Soon it was time for them to make their way to the reception hall. Karen laughed as she fell into the limo that was taking them there. "I can't believe we're married," she grinned.

"You're stuck with me now," Derek told her.

"Good. That's the way it should be."

Derek laughed as he kissed her. He helped her out of the limo once they were at the hall. "Ready?" he asked.

"Can't wait," Karen said excitedly.

"And now, put your hands together for our newlyweds, Mr. & Mrs. Derek and Karen Wills," the MC announced.

Karen laughed as they entered to thunderous applause. The space was perfectly decorated in their colors of peacock blue, black and silver. They needed to thank Amy for all she had done. Dinner was served and everyone ate well. Derek and Karen had to pause for all the tinkling glasses that said guests wanted them to kiss.

Finally Tevin stepped up. "Time for speeches," he told everyone. "Feel free to take a nap right now if you need but I promise to be as brief as possible." Everyone laughed and Karen leaned on Derek as everyone droned on. There were a lot of people that wanted to wish them well. Which was nice but Karen could tell Derek was getting bored.

After everyone was done, Karen got up. "I have a few things to say. First is my own sort of speech. And to do it I need the help of the amazingly talented, Tom Levitt."

There was polite applause as Tom got up and went to the piano. "Ready when you are," Tom told her.

"This is for my wonderful new husband," Karen smiled. She nodded to Tom who played her an intro. "Our day will come/ And we'll have everything/ We'll share the joy/ Falling in love can bring."

Derek grinned as he watched her sing. He remembered the hallucination he'd had of her as Marilyn singing this song to him. But now all he could see was Karen. White dress, brown hair, and soulful eyes. His beautiful Karen telling everyone in the room how much she loved him. Derek had never felt so blessed. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. Except maybe Karen if she asked. She came to the final line. "Our day _has _come."

Derek was one of the loudest to applaud when Karen finished. She took the praise with her special blend of shy grace that had helped her get so far in Broadway with so few enemies. Karen made sure Tom got up to take a bow as well. "And now, I want to turn the mike over to the MC but first, I'm sure you're all wondering why there is no DJ or band. Derek and I talked it over and we realized that Broadway people were likely to steal the show from any musical act we could provide. So you guys get to entertain yourselves tonight. And for those of you not from Broadway, there will be choreography and lots of show tunes. Keep up as best you can."

Breathlessly she collapsed next to Derek. "Don't' get too comfortable," Derek told her. "It's time for our dance."

Derek hauled her to her feet and they waltzed together for a few minutes. When he led her back to their table, she was grining brightly. Their Broadway friends did exactly as Karen asked and began to entertain everyone. Derek was pulled up to dance with his mother while Karen danced with her father. Afterwards, Karen tapped Derek's shoulder. "I'm going to get some air," she told him.

"Don't be too long," he replied with a kiss. "I think Tom wants you to sing something."

Karen smiled and ducked outside. The party was insane and she still couldn't fully believe she was married to Derek now. "You look beautiful," a British voice said.

For a moment, Karen thought it was Derek talking to her. But then she realized it wasn't quite the right accent. She turned to see a familiar face there. "Dev?"

"That wedding dress looks stunning on you."

Karen was instantly wary. She and Dev hadn't parted on the best of terms. Dev certainly held no love for Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course."

"How did you know where I would be?"

"Broadway director marrying the woman he made a star? You're in every paper." Dev smiled. "You'll have to try harder than that if you want to stay hidden."

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, Dev, I still don't know why you're here. We're over, remember?"

"Yeah, you've made that pretty clear by marrying that asshole."

"Don't call Derek an asshole."

"The man sexually harassed you the first time he met you."

"He's changed. Besides, when he asked me to marry him, he didn't go sleep with the next available woman."

"Karen, I told you it was a mistake."

"So was being with you."

Dev marched forward and grabbed her arm. "Look, you wanted to make a point and I get it. But marrying him? How could you be so stupid, Karen?"

"Stupid?" Karen repeated. "Dev, I love him."

"He doesn't love you."

"How would you know? You didn't love me either."

"Of course I loved you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have been with RJ and Ivy. Now, let me go Dev."

"Not until you see the mistake you're making. Karen if you just go in there and—"

"And what, Dev? We're already married. The ceremony is over. It's official. I am Mrs. Derek Wills now. We're married and we're going to have a family and live together for the rest of our lives."

"He'll leave you the minute you start aging."

"Unlike you, Derek knows of this concept called loyalty."

Before Dev could respond further, an iron grip ripped them apart. Dev was sent sprawling in the grass while Karen was forcefully kept on her feet. She turned to see Derek standing there, his face a mask of fury. "Look, I know it was hard to hear in the church, but the vows we took said 'until _death _do us part' not _Dev._ Now get the hell out." Derek turned to her with a softer, annoyed expression. "You know how much I hate human contact, love. If I'm going to be forced to suffer through this, then I will only do it with you by my side. Seeing as how you are one of the very few people I actually enjoy being with."

Without even giving her a chance to respond, Derek turned around and pulled her back into the hall. Karen smiled as the paused inside the door. "Have I ever told you I love when you're a force of nature like that?"

"Not recently but feel free to keep stroking my ego."

Karen kissed him. "On the one condition that you don't do what you're thinking about."

"What's that?"

"Sending your groomsmen to go beat up Dev."

"How do you manage to read my mind like that?"

"It's what makes us work well together."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want me to have Dev tossed around?"

"No, because I just introduced Jordan and Ivy. And they need time to connect."

"Are you playing matchmaker, darling?"

Karen grinned. "I might be."

"I love you."

"There you two are," a voice called. They turned to see Tevin smiling at them. "Come on, it's time for cake cutting."

Derek led her over where their cake stood in all it's glory. "Shove cake in my mouth and I will kill you," Karen whispered.

"Yes, ma'am."

They cut the cake and nicely fed it to each other. Derek was eagerly counting the minutes now. In just under an hour, he could sweep Karen off to their honeymoon. Then he'd have her all to himself for two whole weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Timeline: **Hannah is about three months old.

Derek frowned as he woke up. He wasn't quite sure why he was awake. Then a piercing cry rang through the house. It seemed that Hannah wanted some attention. Derek groaned as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

He quietly slipped out of the bedroom and hurried to his daughter's nursery. The minute he opened the door he could tell Hannah needed changed. With practiced, efficient movements he got his little girl into a fresh diaper. But Hannah still wasn't calm.

Derek picked her up and took her over to the rocking chair. "Keep that up and you'll wake mummy," he told her. Hannah whimpered. At least she was trying to fuss quietly. "Alright, how about I tell you a story. Would you like that?"

Hannah gurgled at him. "Story time it is then. Let's see…Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom called Broadway. And, of course, when you have a kingdom you have to have a king. If you didn't, it'd be called a queendom or something.

"So there's this kind. Actually he was a sorcerer. Kings can be both you know. He was an evil sorcerer though. And this evil king/sorcerer liked to ensnare beautiful young maidens. And he was bloody good at it. But when he grew tired of the maidens he would simply toss them away.

"So one day, a new maiden come to his kingdom from a far off place. She's pretty, bright and all around enchanting. And the king knew as soon as he saw her that he had to have her for himself. So he set about trying to enchant the young woman as he had so many before her. But the maiden didn't fall for his charms. The king was surprised but not undaunted. He put a spell on another maiden and tried to use her to get this new maiden jealous.

"But there was something this sorcerer didn't count on. The new maiden was also gifted in magic. She used good spells rather than wicked ones, though. Of course, good spells take longer to produce results than evil ones. That's why many characters turn evil. They like the quick way. But back to the story.

"The new maiden found the king enchanting but dislike his personality. She knew he was a good man if given the chance and that was exactly what she intended to do. The maiden felt she could save so many if she just showed the sorcerer king the error of his evil ways. So she cast her own spells on him, making him see her in visions and crave her all the more. The more he pursued, the more she demurred, even using the jealousy tactic herself by taking a different lover. The king grew enraged but none of his usual tricks seemed to be working. So he turned to different avenues.

"This, of course, was exactly what the maiden wanted. Her spells were beginning to affect him in a positive way. And he realized the he liked being nice to the new maiden. That he enjoyed showering her with affection in a way that he hadn't with the maidens before her. Eventually he confessed feelings of love to her. The maiden was startled by his confession but more startled by the fact that she also loved him. She shyly consented to marrying him and the new was proclaimed thorough the kingdom. The king commanded all his subjects to attend the royal wedding in one fortnight.

"Between you and me, most of the subjects showed up just because they couldn't believe their evil king had actually mended his ways. But they saw how good and true the maiden was and how she had changed the king for the better. And all in the land rejoiced at the couples union. And they all lived happily ever after."

Derek smiled at his now sleeping daughter. "That is not quite how I remember it," a soft voice said.

He looked up to see Karen in the doorway. "I don't think she's quite ready for the real version," Derek pointed out.

"But it's so romantic."

"Romantic? We were drunk. And before that…"

"Before that you tried the 'casting couch' technique on me." Karen gave him a sly grin.

"Yes, and that's why Hannah is nowhere near ready for the real story of how we got together."

"Do you ever plan to tell her?"

"Not for a very long time."

Karen smiled at him. "Put her back in her crib and come to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Timeline: **Bombshell has been on Broadway for about four months

Karen smiled as she watched Derek. She liked that she got to see a part of him no one else did. It was after the show and they were both in sweat and t-shirts. Karen was relaxing on the table while Derek hunted for the remote. Karen twisted a piece of hair around her finger. A part of her wondered if Ivy had seen this part of Derek. If the other woman knew how much Derek love to have trashy reality shows in the background while he worked on shows.

"Karen!" Derek called.

"The remote is on the TV," she told him. "You left it there last night so you couldn't have to go searching for it."

"Yeah, that's right." Derek turned to her with a frown. "What are you staring at?"

"You," Karen smiled.

Derek's mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile. "And what were you thinking aobut as you looked at me?"

"Ivy."

Now Derek was confused. "You were looking at me but thinking about _Ivy_?" Karen, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Karen laughed. "No. I was thinking about you and Ivy. You know, your relationship? Girls wonder about the woman their men used to be with."

"Do they now?"

"Yes, they do. Don't you ever think about me and Dev?"

"Not if I can help it." Karen giggled. Derek gave her a brief smile before sobering up. "It doesn't bother you does it? Me and Ivy?"

"You were with her," Karen shrugged. "I'm over it."

"I _was _with here," Derek agreed, wrapping his arms around Karen. "And now I'm with you." He punctuated the statement with a kiss.

"And I am very happy with that," Karen smiled. "What I was really thiking about was whether or not Ivy saw this side of you."

"What side?"

"The side that runs around in grubby t-shirts while half listening to 'Survivor' as he works on blocking."

"I did go through blocking with Ivy," Derek nodded. "But we weren't this…domestic. It was different with Ivy, I've told you that."

"I know. And I don't really care what you did with her, honest. As long as it stays past tense."

"Don't worry, love. You're the only woman in my life now. You drive a hard bargain but I'm willing to stick to it."

Karen leaned up to kiss him again. "That's because good boys get rewards."

Derek chuckled. "I can't be a boy, I'm older than you."

"You know what I meant," Karen told him. "And I was just wondering. You know how my mind wanders."

"Would you like me to get dinner ready while your mind wanders?" Derek teased.

"Nope, it's my turn to cook. You go work on your notes for the show."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I love Derek to bits but he can be scary when he's angry. Also, go vote on the poll on my profile.

* * *

**Timeline: **Hannah is 3. Matthew is 1

"No, no, no!" Derek yelled. "Damn it, Karen! I need you downstage!"

Karen gritted her teeth. "Then give me time to get there," she replied in a barely even voice. She loved Derek but today he was really straining her patience.

"You have enough time if you don't run off during your verse," Derek grumbled. "Now let's take it from the chorus. And get it right!"

As Derek watched with his mouth pressed in a grim line, Linda came hurrying up to him. She whispered urgently into his ear. "You need to call a break," she finally said in a louder voice.

"Are you certain?" Derek asked in a low tone. Linda nodded. Derek was very agitated as he watched the cast finish the song. "That's a ten," he called to them, already jogging down the steps. "Karen, with me."

Karen frowned as she tried to keep up with her husband's long strides. Before she could ask what was wrong, Trisha joined them on the way to the dressing rooms. "I know rehearsal is important," the seamstress said. "But Hannah just won't stop crying and she even woke up Matthew. I didn't know what else to do."

"Just tell me where she is," Derek snapped.

"In there," Trisha replied, motioning to the sewing room.

Of course, they didn't need Trisha to tell them where Hannah and her brother were because they could hear their daughter's sobs combined with Matthew's shrieks through the doors. Derek was first through the door with Karen close on his heels. As soon as Hannah spotted her mother, she darted to hide behind her mother's legs. "Don't let him hit me," she whispered.

Karen bent down to gather Hannah in her arms. "Is Matthew hitting you, sweetheart?"

"No, daddy will."

Derek's look was a combination of shock and fury but Karen swiftly shook her head before he could speak. "Go look after Matthew," she suggested. Derek went to calm their son as Karen took Hannah over to a chair. "Sweetie, just calm down and tell me what's wrong," she said soothingly.

"I heard daddy yelling," Hannah murmured. "He's going to get mad and hit us."

"Hannah, darling, your father would never hit you. Why would you think that?"

"Aimee says when her uncle gets angry, he hits her aunt. That's why she can't go visit him anymore. Because he hit Aimee once."

Karen glanced at the baby monitor that sat on the corner of Trisha's desk. They had laced it there so Trisha could get in touch with them if the children needed anything. Clearly, Hannah had heard Derek's temper getting sharper as more things went wrong in rehearsal. "Hannah, have you ever seen your father raise a hand to anyone?"

"No. But he was getting very loud."

"I know. But Daddy just wants the show to be really good. And right now, it's not going very well."

"What if he's still mad when we get home?"

"Your daddy and I have a rule. We leave work at work. That means if he's frustrated about how the play is going, he doesn't worry about it when we're at home. And besides, daddy would never hit another person. He knows of better ways to deal with his anger."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, I think you should go apologize to your daddy. You made him very sad with what you said."

Hannah looked over to where her father was holding her brother. He did seem very upset at what he heard. "I didn't mean to make him sad," she said earnestly.

Hannah wriggled out of her mother's arms and hurried over to hug her father. They had a quiet conversation before Derek hugged Hannah again and told her to play quietly while they finished rehearsal. Then he stalked outside. Karen made sure both of her children were comfortable before she followed Derek outside and found him leaning against the wall. "That was interesting," she said, leaning a hip on the wall.

"Interesting," Derek snorted. "You find it _interesting _that my daughter thinks I'm an abuser?"

"She's three, Derek and you do get very…forceful at times."

Derek glowered at her. "You knew my personality when you agreed to marry me."

Karen put her arms around him. "And I love that personality, you know I do. But Hannah is young. She can't tell the difference between a perfectionist and an abuser. It's okay, Derek. That's why she has us. To teach her that difference."

Derek pulled her as close as he could. "I still wonder how I got so lucky to have you." Karen smiled at the compliment. "But you're still not getting downstage fast enough."

Karen laughed as they headed back out to make Broadway history once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I had about twenty other chapters planned before this but seeing the Tony's and Christan Borle's acceptance speech inspired me. This doesn't really have Derek or Karen in it but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also the poll is still up on my page so please vote.

* * *

"Kitty," a reporter called, "Can we talk to you?"

Audra 'Kitty' Wills turned to them with a blinding smile. "Certainly. What would you like to know?"

"First off, as always with this type of event, is who are you wearing?"

Audra laughed and tossed her blond hair. "I am actually wearing Gucci tonight, in honor of my Nan. It was her favorite designer, as you might know."

"Now, your 'Nan', Karen Wills is part of the reason you're here tonight, correct?"

"Nan is a big part of why I'm here and I'm not just talking about the musical."

"You are up for best leading actress in a musical, is that right?"

"That is right," Audra nodded. "And the musical it's self is up for best musical of the year. Fingers crossed that we win."

"I'm sure you're a shoe in. The musical is called SMASH, right?"

"Uh, the full title is SMASH: The making of a musical."

"And a lot of people say it's about your great grandmother Karen Wills but you say that's not true. So why don't' you tell us what you think it's about."

Audra gave a nervous laugh. "Uh…well…I mean, obviously it _is _about my great grandmother in that, it's about her coming to Broadway and how she got started in this industry but I think there's a deeper meaning there. I think it's really about dreams and what you're willing to do to achieve them. There's obviously my great grandmother who looked at Broadway and said 'this is the line, I refuse to cross it' and then there's my character who's done her time in the chorus and wants her turn to shine. And she's willing to do whatever it takes to get that time. And there's strength and flaws in both characters."

"That's right. Even though you are the great granddaughter of Derek and Karen Wills, you don't play your great grandmother, do you?"

"I don't actually, I…uh, I play Ivy Lynn who eventually became a very bright star in her own right."

"She actually rivaled your great grandmother in later days."

"She did. She did. They, uh, the two of them were often referred to as The Dueling Divas of Broadway because both…they were both just such wonderful stars and you knew if you got one of them in your play, you had a real hit on your hands."

"Now, this play shows the rivalry between the divas but that kind of fell off in later years, didn't it?"

"It did, actually. Ivy eventually became a very dear friend of my family; in fact she was the godmother of my great aunt Sophie. I am just so pleased and proud and so intensely humbled, actually, to be asked to give her another shot at shining on the Great White Way. And I hope she's looking down from heaven with a smile." Audra paused to wave at a few of her friends who passed by.

"I heard you actually got to meet Ivy Lynn before you guys started work on this."

"I did, I was so honored too. To be allowed in her hospital room…because she was dying at the time and did unfortunately pass away before we could complete the show…but to be allowed at her bedside when she would see no one else and to have her blessing to actually _play _her with all her strengths and all her faults was just such an honor. I was so blessed, truly. She was an amazing woman and it will be a long time before Broadway ever sees her like again."

The reporter gave her a dazzling smile. "Ivy wasn't the only one who gave her two cents about the musical, was she?"

Audra laughed. "No, my Pap put in his worth too as he always does. Which was actually a little uncomfortable."

"Oh, really, why is that?"

"Well they wanted me to be Ivy Lynn, which as I've said is a huge honor. But Pap was with Ivy before he was with my Nan. So I'm there in this very revealing nightie, shaking my crotch in the face of a guy that's playing my great grandfather." Audra laughed again. "It felt a little incestuous."

"How did your great grandfather react to that?"

Audra almost had a hard time answering through her laughter. "He…I told him that I was asked to play Ivy, right? And I said, 'Pap, you know what this means. I'm going to be pretending to have sex with a guy who's pretending to be you. Are you okay with that?' And he looks at me with his patented Derek Wills look and said 'That's why it's called _acting_, darling. Now get your arse on that stage'."

The reporter laughed too. "Is Derek here with you?"

"Sadly no, he passed away as well. Our opening night on Broadway as a matter of fact. He came back stage after the show to tell us all how much he enjoyed it all and said he would be waiting out in the theater for me. He went up to the same spot that he always sat in when he was director, fell asleep there and never woke up." Audra gave a sad smile. "I know it's sad but I think if Pap could have picked a way to go it would be that. Or drinking scotch with Nan on his lap. Either or."

The reporter laughed along with her. "Now, as with all best musical nominees, you'll be performing a slice of your show for us."

"Yes, that's right."

"Any chance we'll get to see that famous last line?"

Audra was confused. "I'll drink to that?" Then it hit her. "Oh…oh, you mean…" She dropped her voice low in an imitation of her great grandfather. "…'give me two months and you'll be hopelessly in love with me.' That the one?"

"That's it. Did Derek actually say that to Karen or did you guys take a little poetic license?"

"Uh, the writers actually asked Pap if that was it and he's like 'No but that sounds better. Leave it in'. And swigged his scotch. So they left it in."

"Was there anything about this musical that surprised you? Did you learn anything about your family that you didn't know before?"

"Uh, well…some things. But, you know, my great grandparents were very open people and so I knew things like how Pap used the 'casting couch' technique on my Nan and stuff like that but there were elements. Like Nan and her ex, Dev, there was a lot of stuff in there that I didn't know. So that was interesting to find out."

"Well, I've got my fingers crossed for you and I really hope you guys have a great night."

Audra grinned. "Thanks so much. I know we will."

Audra headed into the wings. She and the cast would miss most of the beginning because they were the first musical to perform. "You ready?" a breathless voice asked.

Audra turned to see Coreen, the woman who played Karen, next to her. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Can't wait," Audra told her. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." Coreen wrapped her in a tight hug. "Break a leg, Kitty."

"You too, Coreen. You're going to be fabulous."

Coreen had to hurry to the other side of the stage for her cue. Audra listened to them announce her name, Coreen's and the name of the musical with a bit of a thrill. Kitty stepped out into the spotlight. "Fade in on a girl/With a hunger for fame/ and a face and name to remember."

Coreen stepped out on the other side. "Fade in on girl/With a song in her heart/As she's waiting to start/the adventure."

Kitty turned to Coreen as the scenery flew up. "Don't get your hopes up about that part, Iowa," she stated. "It's got my name written all over it."

"Really? Because I thought it was Marilyn's name on that part."

"You just wait. They won't hand a part like this to some new girl off the farm." A gaggle of chorus people filled in behind Kitty. "They're looking for a girl who's done her time in the chorus." And off they went into a shortened version of "Done My Time".

Kitty accepted quiet congratulations as she slipped out of her "work" wardrobe. She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before hurrying out to her seat. The Tony's were the biggest night in Broadway and she didn't want to miss a second more than she had to.

As the end of the night ticked closer, Kitty got more and more excited. Soon it would be sink or swim time and she had no control over it. It was a bit like theater and she loved every second of it. "And the Tony goes too…Kitty Wills, SMASH: The Making of a Musical!"

Kitty couldn't' believe she was really standing to accept her first Tony as a leading lady. Dimly she heard applause along with someone telling the audience that she had won two years ago for featured role. "I…I just don't' know what to say," she admitted. "I…this is such a tremendous honor and I have so many people to thank. Just, the cast and everyone who was ever involved in the making of SMASH. Most especially my great grandparents for having such an incredible love story. They didn't have an easy road to happiness but they still made it."

Kitty tried to swallow around her tears. "My Nan would always write great long speeches when she accepted her awards to thank everyone but each time my Pap won an award he did the same thing. He would kiss it, hold it up and say 'Karen, this one's for you'. So, I think I'll follow his lead." Kitty kissed the Tony and held it high. "Ivy Lynn, this one's for you! Thank you everyone!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Timeline: **Bombshell has been on Broadway for about four months. Dedicated to dan4eva because she wanted strong!Karen.

Derek growled at the loud knocking at his door. It was far too early for people to be barging in on him. "I'm coming!" he barked. "Hang on!"

He opened the door to find Tom and Eileen on the other side. "Nice boxers," Tom complimented.

Derek glared at the other man. "It's an ungodly hour of the morning. Be glad I'm not naked."

Tom sobered. "We need to talk," he stated, shoving his way in with Eileen beside him. They began going on and on about the show.

Derek tried to listen attentively but his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Derek ," a voice called. "The shower's…open…"

All three turned and Derek was treated to a sight he would have found stunning any other day. Karen was on the stairs in only her pink silk nightgown with flower prints. "Karen?" Eileen called.

Karen ran a hand through her wet hair. "I'm interrupting," she said. "I'll–I'll be upstairs. Let me know when you're finished."

"Really? Karen?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Karen," Derek nodded.

"How long?" Eileen demanded.

"How long what?"

"Have you been sleeping with her of course," Tom snapped.

"One month. Now, if you have problems with the show, talk to me at rehearsal. Don't' barge into my home. Out. Now."

"We aren't finished with this," Eileen told him. Derek just gave them his usual sarcastic grin as he ushered them out.

Karen looked up as he eased into the bedroom. "That was awkward," she sighed.

"More for them, I think," Derek soothed. "Anything you need?"

"Breakfast. I'll get everything ready while you get ready for the day."

Derek smiled at her. "I'll see you downstairs."

They ate quietly and headed to rehearsal. Derek was always there before everyone else so Karen often was too. She dropped her bag in her dressing room and began to get ready for run through while humming 'Let's be bad'. The sound of knocking startled her from her reverie. "Karen, are you decent?" Tom called.

"More decent than I was this morning," Karen muttered. She shimmied into the dress for 'Lexington and 52'. "Come in," she said.

Not only did Tom come in but Julia and Eileen followed him. Karen forced a smile on her face. "Karen, we were hoping to talk to you about this morning," Eileen began.

"Okay," Karen nodded.

"Look, we know you're with Derek," Julia said. "He said as much to Eileen and Tom this morning."

"We think it's best for everyone if you break it off now," Tom added.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Because we're worried about you," Eileen explained. "We don't' want this to affect your performance."

"But it's been four months and I'm still doing well," Karen objected.

"Four months?" Julia repeated.

"Derek said it's been a month," Tom growled at Julia and Eileen. "He _said._"

"We've been sleeping together for a month but we've been seeing each other since just before we came back to Broadway."

"Wait, you've been dating Derek for four months but you've only been sleeping with him for one?" Julia clarified.

"Exactly," Karen nodded. A thought struck her and she tried to calm her nerves. "Am I out of the show?"

"Excuse me?" Tom asked.

"Am I out of the show if I keep seeing Derek?" Karen asked.

"No, of course not," Eileen soothed. "We all think you're a brilliant Marilyn. We just want everyone to be okay."

"I'm okay," Karen assured them. "I'm okay, Derek's okay, everything is…"

"Okay?" Tom suggested.

"_Fine_," Karen corrected with more heat than she probably should have let out. "Everything is fine."

"Karen," one of the stage hands called. "Derek needs you on stage."

"Look, I have to go, Derek's going to get really mad if I'm late," Karen sighed. She grabbed her wig off the dresser and practically ran outside.

Derek could tell something was off with Karen as they rehearsed but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Still it didn't affect her performance so he let it slide. Sometimes it was better not to pry. If Karen wanted him to know, she would tell him in her own time.

He was surprised to find someone stick their hand under his nose as he was packing up that night. Derek's gaze traveled up the hand, over the arm, across the shoulder all the way to the face of Karen Cartwright. "Karen," he said slowly, noting the steely gaze in her eye, "Work is work, remember?" How often had she quoted those words to him?

"Yeah. And work ended fifteen minutes ago."

Derek glanced down at her hand again. "Fair point." He gently took her hand and entwined their fingers. "Why don't we go back to my place? I'll cook."

"I'd like that," Karen nodded.

Derek drove them home and began getting dinner ready while Karen changed into more comfortable clothes. She wandered back into the kitchen and sat down on the table. "Why do you do that?" Derek asked.

"Do what?"

"Sit on the table. We have chairs for that, you know."

"I like the table. It gives me a different perspective."

"A few extra inches gives you a different perspective?"

"Of course."

Derek paused in his preparations for dinner. "What do you need the perspective for?"

"Everything."

"Karen." Derek's tone held only a touch of warning but he hoped it would be enough.

"Tom, Julia and Eileen came to see me before rehearsal today."

"So that's why you were upset." Derek sighed. "Alright, tell me what they said."

"Don't talk to me like that," Karen snapped. "That's exactly what they did. Spoke to me like I was some sort of child who didn't understand her actions."

"They probably were just worried about you."

"One, they care about how it's going to affect the show. And Tom's probably more worried about if he can get Ivy back in the starring role than if I'm okay. Two, I don't need coddled, Derek. I'm new to Broadway but I'm not stupid."

Derek gave a slow nod. "Then tell me what you need."

"I need someone who's going to be honest with me." Karen ran a hand through her hair. "So much of this business seems to be nothing but lies and…hand holding. I don't get it. I can stand on my own two feet but they don't' want to give me that chance."

Derek took her hand. "I promise you, Karen, I will never lie to you. There's only going to be honesty between us. And if you ever feel like you're not being given a fair chance at something, come to me." He grinned at her. "I'll make sure they respect you."

Karen half smiled at him. "I'd like to earn my own respect, thank you."

"And so you will. With Bombshell a smash and others to follow, I've no doubt you'll bring Broadway to its knees. But until then…why not have a cheering squad of your own?"

Karen leaned over to kiss him. "You are the best, Derek Wills."

"Not even close to you, Karen Cartwright."


	15. Chapter 15

**Timeline: **Sophie is Derek and Karen's youngest child and is about 18 here. That makes Hannah 23 and Matthew 20

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the ballet studio was most deserted when Derek got there. He paused in the door way to just listen to the quiet. Life in the city was always filled with noise; he enjoyed a moment of peace. After his quiet moment, he collected himself and jogged up stairs. There was a bit more noise up there. The soft sounds of classical music and a woman murmuring instructions mingled with point shoes on a wooden floor.

Derek slipped unnoticed into the main studio to watch Sophie complete the final steps to her dance. "Brava," Madame Rene said. "That was excellent, Sophie."

Derek applauded from the corner. Sophie turned to him with a bright smile and ran to hung him. "Poppa!" she shrieked.

"You were wonderful," he whispered to her. "Now get changed. We need to meet the family for dinner."

Sophie glided away to slip into her regular clothes as Derek went to talk with her tutor. "How is she doing?"

"Your daughter is an apt pupil, sir. She'll make a wonderful Swan Princess."

"Her mother and I are very proud."

"As you should be."

Sophie came skipping up to them. "Ready when you are daddy."

"Give me a minute to pay, sweetheart and then we'll go."

Sophie danced off to the side. "Your daughter is quite the dreamer," her teacher said with a smile.

Derek shrugged as he pulled out his check book. "She gets it from her mother. All the children do. Same price as usual?"

The instructor was about to agree with him when they heard yelling in the hallway. "Leave me alone!" Sophie insisted.

Derek thrust his check book the instructor and ran to see what had his princess so upset. He saw a larger man pinning Sophie to the wall as she struggled to get free. Derek recognized the man as one of the many boys Sophie had brought home. Soon after the boy had disappeared while Sophie worked on her dance career. "Did you think you could get away from me, bitch."

"Get the hell off of her!" Derek yelled.

"What's it to you gramps?"

Derek grabbed the man and threw him into the wall. "Sophie, go back inside now!" Sophie scurried back into the dance studio quickly. Derek kept his attention on the attacker. The man was clumsy as he attacked. Derek had never been so pleased about his street brawling skills as he was just then. "That 'bitch' is my little girl," he stated, as he threw the man to the ground. "And if I ever catch you near her again, you'll wish you had never bothered being born." Derek aimed a vicious kick at the man's side to emphasize his point. "Now get out or I'll call the police."

Without a backward glance, Derek stalked into the dance studio. Sophie rushed into his arms as soon as she saw him. "Poppa!"

"You alright?" he asked softly as he hugged her.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "Probably won't even bruise." She pulled away and looked him over with a critical eye. "But you might. And worse the way you're leaning on that leg."

"It's nothing," Derek insisted. "I'm just not as young as once was."

Sophie smiled at him. "And I bet Alex is a lot bigger than that Dev guy you once took on for mum."

"Maybe a little," Derek allowed, his pride not letting him say anymore.

"You're still my hero, poppa."

"I love you sweetie."

"Excuse," Sophie's tutor interjected. "Do I need to call the police?"

"No," Derek told her. "Everything's taken care of. If you'll just hand me my check book I can pay you and we'll go."

"This one, sir, is free."

Sophie smiled softly at her teacher. "Thank you, madam," she said with a curtsey.

"Come on," Derek sighed. "Your mother is no doubt worried sick about us at this moment." He looped an arm around Sophie's shoulders and led her back out into the noise of the city.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Everyone was asking for it, so here it is. How Derek and Karen finally got together.

* * *

**Timeline: **Right after Karen's first preview as Marilyn

They were both more than a little bit drunk. She was trying to forget a broken heart while he was simply celebrating the making of a hit. It was clear they shouldn't have been anywhere near each other. But booze and lack of intervening influences had them sidling up next to each other at the bar. "Don't you look lovely," Derek purred.

"Don't you have some broken chorus girl to seduce?" Karen asked as she sipped her third martini of the night.

"I don't seduce chorus girls, darling, I seduce stars."

"I seem to recall a time before the show when you were trying to seduce me."

"You were a star in the making then."

Karen laughed. "Is that how you explain yourself, Mr. Director?"

"I stand by my story," Derek insisted.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Another round," she called to the bartender.

"So, darling, why are you here?"

"What? A woman can't just get drunk without some male probing into her business?" Karen quietly thanked the bartender for the new round and sipped her drink. "If you want broken and needy go…I don't' know, go find Ivy."

"Oh, Ms. Cartwright, how little you know about show business."

"Care to enlighten me, Mr. Wills?"

"In so many ways, darling."

Karen just shook her head. "I'm not like you, Derek."

"I've noticed. It's rather refreshing."

"What I _meant _was that I don't just fall into bed with any handsome man who looks at me for more than a second."

"Nice to know you think I'm handsome."

"I'd have to be blind not to notice that." Derek smirked. But Karen just rolled her eyes and took a large swallow of her cocktail. "But handsome won't get you into my bed."

"And what will?"

"I have to love a guy before I'm willing to take that leap," Karen said with a little shrug.

"Love?" Derek snorted. "You're actually using that word?"

"Some people still believe in love, Derek."

"And some people get their hearts broken left and right. Didn't your fling with Dev teach you anything?"

Karen scowled at him. "You didn't need to bring that up," she said in a quieter voice.

"My apologies. Bartender, whiskey sour for both of us."

Karen glared at him but took the offered drink. "Getting me drunk won't help you into my bed," she warned him.

"Oh I don't need alcohol for that."

"Oh, really?"

Derek gave her a wolfish grin. "Love, give me three months and you'll be hopelessly in love with me."

Karen laughed. "I don't think you could do it in six."

"Is it a wager then?"

They were both too muddled by the free flowing drinks to see this as a very bad decision. "I'm willing to call it that if you are."

"Alright then. In six months I'll have you in my arms and my bed, declaring your love for all to hear."

"I beg to differ. In six months, _I'll _have _you _begging at my feet."

"A toast to our wager?" Derek proposed.

"May the best man win," Karen offered, holding her glass up.

"Oh, Ms. Cartwright, I intend to," Derek chuckled, clinking his glass with hers.

"Then let the games begin, Mr. Wills."

When they looked back on it in later years, neither could be quite certain who had actually won the bet. But both agreed that it didn't' really matter. They had come out with much more than they ever expected going in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Timeline: **Matthew is about 19 or 20, making Hannah about 22 and Sophia about 17

Derek frowned when he opened the door to a very quiet apartment. Usually between Karen and the three kids, there was always someone making noise. Someone had line to learn or a new dance or blocking to work on. The Wills household was an ever busy one but they liked it that way. "Is anyone home?" he called.

A quiet and somewhat concerned Karen made her way to him from the kitchen. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Better than anyone's here, I'd guess," Derek frowned. Karen gently kissed his cheek and offered him a small smile. "Karen, is everything okay?"

"It's Matthew."

"Is he okay?"

"Physically? Yes."

Derek breathed a sigh of relief at that. Emotional injuries he could fix. "He was going for the lead in a play right? Is it something about the audition? Did he not get the part? He knows what Broadway is like. You don't' get the lead the first time out."

"Derek," Karen sighed, "I really think you should go talk to him."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Roof."

Derek gave Karen his coat and headed out to the fire escape, all the way up to the roof. Matthew was staring out at the city skyline. "This might be the first time I've ever come home to an entirely quiet house," Derek remarked as he drew up next to his son.

"They say there's a first time for everything," Matthew sighed.

"So they tell me," Derek agreed. "And your _mother _tells me that we need to have a talk."

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing really. Just that you were on the roof and I needed to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Does this have to do with the audition you went to?"

"Partly."

Derek sighed. "Why don't' you tell me exactly what happened. It'll keep us from getting confused."

"I went to audition. Did my piece perfectly. Then the director tried to hit on me."

Derek growled at those words. "What's his name?" he demanded. The man would never work on Broadway again if Derek had anything to say about it.

"That's not the worst part dad."

Derek's head snapped to his son. "Did he…?"

Matthew let out another sigh. "No. He wasn't that stupid." He ran a hand through his shock of brown hair that made him look so much like his father. "I told him to fuck off. He made some stupid comment and I said maybe if he had breasts I'd think about it. And that bastard…Dad, he told me to stop lying to myself!"

Derek swallowed the first three responses that came to his mind. It was an old argument and an old struggle for his son. No one thought you could be a dancer on Broadway and be straight. Matthew had fought for every inch of respect he had and some days it still wasn't enough, it seemed. "What did you do?" Derek finally asked.

"Barely restrained myself from hitting him," Matthew admitted. "Damn it, dad, it's so frustrating! Casting couches I expect. I can guard against those. But the minute I find a cute girl and she learns what I do, I'm sent straight to the friend zone. And I've got more guys crawling on me than a gay pride parade."

"Matthew, you knew it was going to be a struggle when you got into this profession," Derek pointed out. He hated how that sounded but it was true. And there was nothing Derek could do to change that no matter how hard he tried.

"I know. And I thought I was prepared. But I guess I didn't realize how much I would have to fight." Matthew slumped against the wall and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't be a dancer anymore."

"Matt, you love dancing. You are never happier than when you're out on that stage doing what you do best. You shouldn't give that up. You'll hate yourself in a few years if you do that." Derek looked back at the skyline. "If you really feel you can't take this anymore, you could always go to the West End."

Matthew's brows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"Your mom and I have enough money saved up. You could go live with your grandmother and work in London for a few years. Or longer if you choose. Start fresh in a new area. Besides, I hear they're much more open across the pond."

"I never got that expression," Matthew mused. "The ocean is hardly a pond."

"I think that's the point. But you're avoiding the question."

"That wasn't technically question."

"Matthew."

"I…I need to think about it Dad. I do want a clean slate but I also like being near to you and mom and the girls. So I need to think."

"Smart boy," Derek agreed. "Now let's get inside and get some dinner. Your mother will worry if we're out here too much later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Timeline: **Takes place just after the couple went to meet Karen's parents

* * *

One minute they were laughing on a street corner. Derek was struggling to open an umbrella and they were both getting soaked. Karen didn't mind. The look on Derek's face was well worth it. Then Derek slipped. And the brakes squealed. Karen watched the body of the man she loved go flying through the air like a rag doll. The next moments went by in a blur of sirens and lights and people babbling at her.

Now she was sitting in a waiting area. She looked up at someone shaking her shoulder. Ashley, one of her friends from her latest show, stood there looking worried. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Karen admitted. "They…they took him into surgery and no one will tell me anything."

Before Ashley could answer, a new voice rang out. "It's okay, I found her. I'll call you back." Tom came jogging up to them. "Karen, are you okay?"

"Does she look okay?" Ashley snapped. "Derek's in _surgery._"

"Please stop," Karen whispered. She couldn't play peacemaker right now. Not when Derek's future was still so uncertain.

A fourth voice entered the conversation. "Karen? Sweetie, have you heard anything?"

Karen looked up to see Vince on his way towards them. Karen rushed to hug him. Her eyes burned but there were no tears left in her. "No one will tell me anything," she said.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll be okay." Karen held onto him tightly as he led her back to Tom and Ashley. "I guess you guys don't know anything either," he sighed.

"We just got here," Tom replied.

"Karen says no one is giving her information," Ashley added.

"You guys look after Karen," Vince ordered. "I'll go find us a doctor."

Ashley pressed Karen into a seat. Tom and Ashley sat on either side of her. "What happened?" Tom asked quietly.

"We were just messing around on the street corner," Karen said. "Then Derek tripped and…" She just couldn't finish.

"Oh, Karen," Ashley sighed as she hugged the other woman. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"I just want him to be okay," Karen whispered.

"He will be," Tom soothed. "The doctors are going to take care of him. You'll see."

The two of them continued to comfort her as Vince came back over. He told them that Derek was likely to be out of surgery soon and a doctor would be over then. When they found out that Karen hadn't eaten for several hours, Tom went on a food run for all of them. Karen didn't' really want to eat but her friends made sure she swallowed every bite. It seemed to dance in her stomach while she waited for news about Derek. An hour later, Ashley and Vince went on a coffee run while Tom held Karen's hand. "Do you really think he'll be alright?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Tom said with all the conviction he had in him. "He'll be his old sarcastic self before you can blink."

Karen gave a weak chuckle at that. "I really hope you're right."

Before Tom could continue soothing her, a doctor came up to them. "Are you Karen Cartwirght?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, that's me," she nodded.

"Ms. Cartwright, you're listed as the emergency contact for Derek Wills who was brought in for surgery just now. I'm his chief doctor, Gabriel Novak."

"Good too meet you," Karen murmured, shaking his hand. "Is Derek going to be okay?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Ms. Cartwright," Dr. Novak said. "Mr. Wills is in for a long recovery. The fact that he is even still breathing on his own is practically a miracle in and of itself."

"But he is going to recover, right?" Tom demanded.

"As I said, he had a long road ahead of him but we do expect him to make a full recovery, yes." Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. "That's the good news. The bad news is that Mr. Wills has to recover from a collapsed lung and two broken legs. That's not going to be easy for a man of his age. He'll never be able to run a marathon but everyday life should come back to him with a short hospital stay and lots of physical therapy."

"Physical therapy?" Karen asked. "Why's that?"

"Because the period that Mr. Wills will need to be rest for is likely to have his muscles atrophy. But I've already checked his insurance and they will cover those expenses." His look became pinched. "I hope you understand, Ms. Cartwright, that Mr. Wills will need to have almost everything done for him for a long while to come."

"Anything he needs, I can take care of," Karen insisted. "Now can I please see him?"

"He's being moved into the ICU right now. You can see him as soon as we've got him settle but I warn you, he was heavily sedated for surgery so he might not make much sense."

"As long as I can see him, I don't care what kind of sense he's making," Karen stated.

"I'll come get you once we've got him settled."

Tom smiled at her as they sat back down. "What did I tell you? He's going to be fine."

"Thank god for that," Karen agreed.

Vince and Ashley came back and Tom filled them in on all the news. Both of them hugged Karen tight. Tom explained that he had to get home but he would be sure to spread the good news around. Soon after that, Karen was called to Derek's room. "Tell your man we're all pulling for him," Vince said as she followed the nurse.

Karen let out a soft gasp as she entered Derek's room. He was hooked up to so many machines; it was hard to tell that he was actually in the bed. "Oh, Derek," she whispered.

"Karen," he breathed.

She hurried over to grip his hand. It hurt to see all the cuts that littered his face. "I'm right here, baby, it's okay," she told him.

"Karen," he said again. He squinted at her through bleary eyes. "Karen, were you hurt?"

"No. No, I'm fine Derek. I stayed on the street corner."

"Good. Broadway would be a dim place without you lighting it up. Not to mention what it would do to the show."

Karen gently squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about that, Derek. You just focus on getting better."

"Maybe you're right," he agreed, letting his eyes slip close. "I could use some rest now."

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know you will. I love you, Karen. I don't know if I've said before but I really do."

Karen smiled at his now sleeping form. "I love you too, Derek."


End file.
